Plus One
by RedHeadedFlame
Summary: Modern AU: Workaholic Katniss Everdeen hasn't had much time for dating in last few years. However a simple lie leaves her desperately searching for a plus one for her cousin's wedding. She finds help from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1: 6 weeks to go

**A/N: This is my newest story and is loosely based on the film_ The Wedding Date. _It will be told completely from Katniss's POV. I have the next chapter written so should be posting that in a couple of days and hope to update every Monday after that. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_6 weeks to go…._

I can't seem to sit still. I twiddle with the silver watch on my wrist. I untie and retie my hair into a braid. My foot taps nervously on the ground. Boggs called me to his office 15 minutes ago. I hate having to wait. I just want to know if I have got the promotion I have worked so hard to get.

I have been working at Panem County Forestry and Parks Commission since I graduated from college 6 years ago. I had interned for them during my senior year and was delighted when they decided to give me a full time job once I graduated. It is pretty much my dream job. I have always loved the outdoors ever since my dad took me on a camping trip aged 5. I was just in awe of the tranquilly and mystery of the places hardly touched by man. I have always been a bit of a tomboy and love spending weekends hunting on my Grandfather's estate. I hate being cooped up for hours on end. With this job I get to spend lots of time in the outdoor spaces I love.

At first I was just an assistant who made all the coffee, but soon my passion and dedication for preserving our natural areas became evident and I have moved quickly up the ranks. This has lead to where I am today, sitting outside Boggs's office waiting to discover if I am to become the new Head of Recreational Parks. This promotion would put me in charge of all operations and projects in the town's public parks. I would be in charge of overseeing all maintenance, regeneration and promotion projects. It would be a lot of work and at 28 I would be one of the youngest people to hold the position, but it is a challenge I am more than willing to take on.

As I wait I fret about how my interview went 2 days ago. Maybe I should have spent less time talking about ways to attract people to the parks and more time on how I would maintain them. What if I came across as desperate, too over keen? I shake my head to try and rid these thoughts. It's done now. There is nothing I can do about it now. I have worked my ass off to get here. After the heartache after college graduation I have focused on nothing else but work. My social life has suffered a little as a result but it will be worth it if I get this job. I know I am the best person for it. I deserve it.

Boggs's secretary, to me left, clears her throat.

"Mr Boggs is ready to see you now," she states.

I take a deep breath, nod my head at her and try to compose myself. I get up and enter the office as calmly as I can. I sit in the chair opposite Boggs, hoping I don't look too nervous.

Boggs has been one of the longest serving employees at the Commission. He, like me, came straight out of college and by now is in his early 50's. He has an almost military look about him with closely cropped grey hair and still muscular body. Some people find him a bit stern but I have never had a problem with him. We have a mutual understanding and respect for each other, probably due to both our devotion to this company.

I look at him nervously, trying to gage my fate by searching his features. However he gives away nothing. He is blank.

"Well Miss Everdeen, you have been a very loyal and valued employee for us over the last few years. Your enthusiasm and hard work is hard to match. Frankly there was no decision to be made. We would be fools not to promote you," he says.

My rapidly beating heart slows as I let his words sink in.

"Does that mean I have got the job?" I ask desperately hoping I have not misunderstood his comment.

"Absolutely Miss Everdeen. You start your new position in 4 weeks," he replies with a small smile.

Relief followed by excitement rushes through me and I have to restrain myself from lunging across the desk and hugging him. I swear the smile on my face can be seen all the way from the moon.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this decision. I won't let you down," I say gratefully.

Boggs gives me a warm smile before clasping my hand in his.

"I have no doubt that you will do a great job. Make sure you enjoy yourself tonight, you have a lot of hard work ahead of you," he says while shaking my hand.

"I will," I reply as I try to contain my excitement until I get outside the building. "Thank you so much again for this opportunity."

Boggs ushers me out the door while I continue to grin like an idiot. All my hard work has paid off. He is right. I need to celebrate this tonight.

* * *

40 minutes later I push open the heavy metal door to my large loft apartment that I share with my best friend, Madge. I clutch a bottle of champagne under one arm as I place the rest of my stuff on the nearby kitchen table. Madge must be in her room as the living area is empty when I enter. However the sound of my arrival is enough to draw her out and she stares at me expectantly when she enters.

"How did it go?" she asks curiously.

Unable to hide my excitement any longer I break into a large grin and pull out the champagne bottle from behind my back.

"I got the job!" I exclaim as I let my excitement bubble over.

Madge's eyes widen in delight and she too breaks into a big grin before making her way over to me to give me a massive bear hug.

"Congratulations! I knew you would get it!" she says as I return her embrace.

I thank her as we break apart and pull out 2 glasses for the champagne. I pop open the bottle and pour the drink, careful to not spill the fizzy bubbles, and hand a glass to Madge.

"To you and your new job!" she exclaims raising her glass and clinking it with mine. We both take a sip and I savour the taste of the sweet bubbles fizzing in my mouth. Madge looks thoughtful as she puts her glass down.

"We have to go out and celebrate tonight. You know Johanna will kill you if we don't," she says.

I nod my head in response. I don't normally like going out to bars and getting drunk. There is normally work that needs to be done and I don't see the point of making yourself ill in an effort to have a good time. However tonight I am in the mood to let loose a little bit. I am way too excited to stay in.

"Definitely," I state.

Madge squeals as she jumps on me. I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Great! I'm calling Johanna and Delly. It's been too long!" she shrieks before darting off to grab her phone. I continue to smile. I want to have fun tonight.

Madge and I have been best friends ever since I can remember. We grew up next door to each other and our parents were friends in high school. We grew up hopping between each other's houses and we bonded over a shared love for the outdoors and music. As children we were often found shooting arrows at targets or performing duets in my family's basement. She is as close as a sister to me. It was only natural that we moved in together during college. We have been living together since sophomore year and, if it is even possible, we have become even closer. She is the only person outside my family that I truly trust.

However I don't know how much longer our current living arrangement is going to last. Things are getting serious with Madge's boyfriend, Thom. I suspect that it won't be long before he asks her to move in with him. I really like Thom and he makes Madge really happy but I am not looking forward to the day he takes her away. It was hard enough when they first began dating. It was the first time I really had to share Madge. We spent so much time together it was difficult when she started to spend more time with Thom. However she is really good at splitting her time between the two of us and deep down I know she is not one of those girls who forgets about her friends just because she has a boyfriend.

The only other friend we still have from high school is Delly. Madge and I weren't popular in school, mainly due to our quiet nature and our aversion to the mall. However, although among the popular crowd, Delly is one of those people who is nice to everyone and would always say hi to us if she passed us in the corridor. We became really good friends after she was partnered with Madge in a science project. We just couldn't shake her after that. She would stop and chat to us as if we had all been best friends since kindergarten. It turns out she had always admired our couldn't care less attitude and we enjoyed the new dynamic she gave our group. Madge and I became a bit more outgoing as a result of our friendship with her.

Our other close friend is Johanna. We met her in dorms in college. She was roommates with Delly and at first even the ever friendly Delly found her too much. She's pretty loud and unpredictable, but in time we found we had a lot in common with her. She had a shared interest of hunting and other outdoor activities and she soon joined us on our expeditions to the woods. She still tries to intimidate Delly but Delly has got a lot better at fighting back and many of their interactions are quite amusing.

I realise that we all haven't all got together in a long time. This is mainly my fault as I have been so caught up in work and this promotion. A girls night out is long overdue.

Madge comes back through stating we are meeting the girls in an hour before she drags me through to her room to get ready. Apparently I have the wardrobe of a 40 year old spinster.

* * *

What seems like hours later and having been poked and prodded by a range of brushes, I stand in front of Madge's full length mirror in a long sleeved, black lace dress. Madge continues to put the finishing touches to my dark hair, curling strands around my face. I don't normally like dressing up and my wardrobe consists of mainly jeans and t-shirts but I feel good in this dress. It doesn't put too much on show and I come across classy and elegant. However I don't know if I will be able to maintain this image if I am going out with Johanna tonight.

"Thanks Madge. You've made me look great," I say turning back to look at her.

Madge smiles back at me.

"No problem, but you don't realise how attractive you are. If you spent less time in your dull work clothes the guys would be falling at your feet," she says with a pointed look.

I shake my head at her.

"I don't want them throwing themselves at my feet. Men aren't worth the time," I reply.

"Not every guy is going to hurt you," Madge states.

"Previous experience suggests that the majority will."

Madge doesn't push me any further but looks at me sadly. She knows why I don't date. Not since my last boyfriend. And besides, with this new job I won't have time for anyone else in my life.

While Madge puts the finishing touches to her own hair and makeup the door bell rings. Madge and I both stare at each other confused. We aren't expecting anyone.

"Probably Jo deciding to meet us here," I say. "I'll get it."

Madge thanks me and goes back to applying her makeup. I pick myself up off her bed and make my way to answer the door.

I open the door to be greeted by floppy blonde curls, blue eyes and a cart load of baggage.

"How many months rent did you owe this time?" I ask with a sigh.

I step to the side to let Peeta in.

"Only 1 this time but my landlady didn't appreciate my offer to paint her in the nude in exchange for a month's rent," Peeta replies way too cheerily for someone who has just been made homeless.

He dumps his many bags on the ground before flinging himself onto the couch. Hearing his voice, Madge makes her way out her room.

"Peeta?" she asks a little confused.

However as soon as she spots the bags on the ground she knows instantly what has happened. She gives him an exasperated look as she places a hand on her hip.

"You should have called," she sighs.

"Hey sis! Nice to see you too. Thought it would be a nice surprise to just turn up. It's been a while," Peeta replies with a grin.

Madge shakes her head at him and tells him not to eat everything in the fridge before heading back to her room to get her things for tonight.

I sigh. It looks like Peeta is going to be staying with us again.

Peeta is Madge's older brother. Only 2 years separate them but they are very different people. While Madge is quiet and reserved, Peeta is the definition of a talker. While Madge and I often struggle to articulate our thoughts, Peeta just has a way with words. Charming, smart and a self-depreciating sense of humour has made him popular in every aspect of his life so far. People were always shocked that he and Madge were related in school. If it wasn't for both their blonde hair and blue eyes people would severely doubt that they were related.

Peeta majored in art at college but since he graduated has struggled to get by through selling his paintings. He's really good but maybe a bit traditional. Lots of landscapes and scenes of dogs playing in the park. The majority of art buff's in this town want something more abstract. As a result he has struggled to get a regular income. This means that he is often short on rent. Whenever this unfortunate event occurs he ends up sleeping on our couch until he has the sufficient funds to rent his own place again.

He and Madge are really close. They speak to each other several times a day and are always there when the other needs them. They have 2 older brothers but they both have families now and Peeta doesn't like to impose on them so it always ends up with him staying with us. I tolerate him because he is Madge's brother and he makes really good cheese buns.

And the truth is Peeta is like family to me as well. I don't have a brother, just a younger sister, but Peeta is the closest thing I have to one. As I spent so much time with Madge growing up it meant that I also spent a lot of time around Peeta. When we were little he would terrorise Madge and I while we were playing in the woods or hide our favourite toys in places we couldn't reach.

As we got older he would tease us like any big brother would about studying too much and boys. Not that it was one sided. Madge and I often played pranks on him and embarrassed him in front of girls he brought home. Now we still all tease each other but it is always good natured and we all get on reasonably well.

Peeta, still sitting on the couch, has finally taken in my attire for the evening. He eyes me up in my short black dress and looks a little amused.

"Damn Everdeen. What's caused you to get all dressed up?" he asks.

"I got a promotion at work. Going out with the girls tonight to celebrate," I say proudly.

Peeta likes the sound of this and sits up straighter on the couch, an excited smile on his face.

"Congratulations. Madge mentioned you were up for promotion. Anyone who works as hard as you deserves it," he says genuinely pleased for me. "Just give me 2 minutes and I'll be ready."

I look at him shocked.

"It's girl's night out. You're not invited," I state firmly.

He gives me a puppy dog stare.

"Come on!" he pleads. "I've just been made homeless! I need to be cheered up!"

"You have no money for drink," I point out.

"Please," he begs. "I'll bake you cheese buns tomorrow if you let me come."

Damn. He knows cheese buns are my weakness. I can already hear my stomach rumbling at the thought of them.

"Fine," I concede. "But I want a week's supply."

"Deal," he replies sticking out his hand for me to shake. I take it and he grips my hand firmly. "Just give me a sec."

He begins searching through his bags for something suitable to wear. Madge comes through and looks confused at what Peeta is doing. She looks at me questioningly.

"Peeta's coming out with us tonight," I explain.

Madge looks a little surprised but shrugs her shoulders to show she is not bothered. Once Peeta has found something to wear we pack up and leave the apartment.

* * *

We enter the cosy bar, The Hob, to find Johanna and Delly already there with cocktails in hand. We have been coming here for about 3 years now. It is not the fanciest place in town, but the friendly staff and warm atmosphere keep us coming back.

Delly waves at us as we enter and we make our way over with Peeta in tow. Delly hops off her high stool to pull me in for a tight hug.

"Congratulations!" she squeals high pitched. "Head of department is a big deal!"

I smile gratefully and thank her while Johanna pushes a mojito in front of me.

"Got you a drink Brainless. Well done on the job," she says to me.

I thank her and briefly relay how nervous I was today. After the remaining pleasantries and congratulations are exchanged, Johanna seemingly notices Peeta for the first time.

"What you doing here hot buns? Didn't know you cared about Brainless so much," she drawls.

Peeta grins and throws an arm around my shoulder.

"Katniss here is like a little sister to me. Wouldn't want to miss out. That and the fact I was late on rent again. Needed a pick me up," he replies cheekily, taking a slurp of my drink. I look at him annoyed for stealing my drink.

"Too bad Mellark. I keep telling you I'd be up for you to paint me in the nude. I've got a lot of surplus cash around at the moment," Johanna says leaning towards him challengingly. Peeta laughs

"I wouldn't want you to feel awkward around me," Peeta replies jokingly.

"Ha! More likely you would feel awkward around me. Once you've seen what's underneath these clothes you won't be able to look at me without blushing."

Everyone laughs. Jo is very open about her sexuality and often makes jokes about sex and nudity. I on the other hand still find nudity a bit uncomfortable. I think sex is something that should be kept private.

I manage to steer the conversation away from sex to asking Delly about how her shop is doing. She owns a small shoe boutique in the merchant quarter of the town. The shop has really taken off in the last couple of years after the Mayor's daughter was seen shopping there. Delly takes the bait and begins excitedly telling me about a new line of shoes she has coming in.

This evening is the perfect way to celebrate my promotion. I catch up on all that I have missed the last couple of weeks while I have thrown myself into getting this promotion. I laugh at Delly's stories of annoying customers and Johanna's rant about the lack of respect drivers have for road cyclists like her.

I don't even mind Peeta being here. It's been a while since I last saw him and he always makes sure the conversation is flowing. My cheeks begin to hurt from laughing so hard.

However my night goes rapidly downhill when I spot a tall, brooding figure on the other side of the bar. I try to duck out of his eye line but I am too late. He spots me and gives me a stupid grin before making his way over.

"Hey Catnip!" Fancy seeing you here!" Gale exclaims. I hate that he still uses his old nickname for me.

My whole table falls silent at his presence. A few angry glares are thrown his way.

"Hi Gale," I say as politely as I can.

He is the last person I want to see tonight.

Gale is my ex-boyfriend. We dated all through college and he was my first serious boyfriend. We took the same psychology class and hit it off straight away. We are very similar, even down to our looks. Both of us with dark brown hair and grey eyes. We were soon spending every Sunday in the woods together. Hunting, fishing and climbing trees. He was my best friend and I was completely and utterly head over heels in love with him. I gave him everything, including my virginity, and I honestly thought he was the one for me. I had seen how in love my parents still were and desperately wanted that with him.

That was until he broke up with me the day of college graduation. It turns out for the last 6 months of our relationship he had been sleeping with Leevy Andrews and apparently thought she was a more suitable girlfriend for him. It was well rumoured she gave really good blow jobs and the horny dick turned round and dumped me.

I was crushed. Not only had I lost my boyfriend but my best friend. I stopped going to the woods for weeks after as there were too many memories of him there. It took a lot of persuasion from Madge and the realisation that life goes on before I could face them again.

To help me get over it, I threw myself into my work. I don't really date anymore. A couple of disappointing dates and sexual encounters, but nothing serious. I don't want to put myself in a position where I can get hurt like that again.

Our break-up didn't seem to affect Gale at all. He got a job as an engineer at a weapons manufacturer and Leevy moved in soon after. They got married 3 years ago and live in a big house in the same suburb as my parents. I bump into him every now and again and every time it is uncomfortable as he rubs his life in my face.

Well at least tonight I have got something to be proud of.

"I'm actually out celebrating tonight. I've been promoted at work to head of Recreational Parks," I state proudly. My friends all smile proudly in encouragement.

"Can't be many people wanting that job," Gale replies.

I frown at his disregard of my achievement. He has no idea how hard I worked to get that job.

"I'm out celebrating too," he continues completely unaware that he has just insulted me. "Leevy is pregnant with twins! Just had the sonogram today!"

He pulls out his iphone to show us a picture of 2 alien looking foetuses. Of course something good is happening in his life too. I try to bury the hurt this announcement causes me.

My group mumbles congratulations as Gale goes on how they got pregnant on the first go, how he has just been given a big bonus for designing a new weapon and about the vacation he is about to go on in the new villa he just bought in Tuscany. Every new boast is like a punch to the gut. It reminds me of how good his life is without me.

My friends try to talk up my new position but he just knocks it back with a disinterested laugh. By the time we eventually get rid of him I feel deflated. Any pride for my promotion has been squashed.

Feeling disheartened I go to the bar to try and see if alcohol can make me forget the last 30 minutes of my life. I slump my elbows on the bar and order a Jack Daniel's and coke. I feel Peeta sidle up beside me.

"That guy is such a douche," he says.

"A successful douche," I say bitterly and hand the money to the bartender.

"Come on! Would you really want to be with a guy who leaves his pregnant wife home on the day of her first sonogram he can go out and get drunk? "

"I guess not."

"Of course not. When I have a baby, I'm going to spoil my wife rotten."

I give him a small nod

"And don't let him convince you he is better than you. He's just designed a weapon that will kill hundreds of people. You're working to preserve the planet," Peeta continues

I turn to smile at him gratefully. His last words make me feel a bit better.

"He was an idiot to cheat on you. You are so much better than Leevy. He's stupid for not being able to see how amazing you are," Peeta adds.

"You don't need to say that," I reply a little embarrassed. I have never been good at receiving compliments.

"Of course I do. You're like a little sister to me. I don't like seeing you hurt."

I smile again. His words do make me feel better. It's nice to know he looks out for me.

"Plus, I'm making you cheese buns tomorrow so you have got that to look forward to," he adds.

"That's true," I reply perking up a little bit. "A whole week's supply."

"Like you'd let me forget. Come on. Let's gets back to the people who are actually make you feel good about yourself."

I smile once more and pick up my drink. I do feel better. Peeta just always knows the right thing to say.


	2. Chapter 2: 6 weeks to go

**A/N: Thank for everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited the story. I'm glad people are enjoying it so far. In this chapter we get down to the main arc of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_6 weeks to go…_

The next morning I pry my eyes open. My head is pounding and my mouth feels like cotton wool. I'm still in the black dress I was wearing last night, though I have at least made it to my bed. I have no recollection of how I got here, just a vague memory of a pair of strong arms carrying me home. Now I remember why I don't drink. I don't do hangovers well.

After Gale had left last night Johanna had decided we should do endless shots of tequila. Gale hated the stuff and it was our effort to say fuck you to him. Everything after that comes in flashes. A smoky club. Delly dangling off a pole. Yet more tequila. I struggle to determine what was real and what I hope was a dream.

My parched mouth desperately needs water so I force myself out of bed to get some. I momentarily pause by my mirror. Oddly enough there seems to be a bowler hat hanging off it which was definitely not there yesterday. I groan. I don't even want to know. My state in the mirror does not make me feel any better. My hair is a matted bird's nest and I have mascara smeared all across my face. I quickly wipe my face to remove the worst of the grime.

I enter the living area to find Madge already up and cocooned in a tangle of sheets watching some crappy reality TV show. She has at least had a shower, so is clean, but the bags under her eyes give away the previous nights pursuits. We smile tiredly at each other as I head to the sink to fill a large glass with water. After taking a large gulp I notice the basket of cheese buns displayed on the counter top. Peeta must already be up. How does he have the energy to bake these after a night of heavy drinking? However my craving for carbs makes me grateful that he does and I pick a couple of the buns out. I greedily take a bite of one and immediately feel better. I then join Madge on the couch and offer her a bun. She takes one look and goes a bit green.

"How can you face food right now? Even the sight makes me want to throw up," she groans.

I smile and wave the bun in her face to annoy her. She swats it away and I chuckle. I swallow the morsel I am chewing before replying.

"What can I say? I'm craving carbs and your brother makes damn good cheese buns," I say.

"When are you not craving carbs," she replies with a knowing look. "And I'm glad my brother has some uses."

I nod and finish eating my cheese bun.

"How long is he going to stay this time?" I ask.

"Not sure. He's not got many people interested in his paintings at the moment. If he doesn't get any leads soon he'll be back at the bakery for a bit," she answers.

I grimace. I know how much he hates working there. Peeta and Madge's parents own a chain of large bakeries in town. At some point all four Mellark children have worked in at least one. Even I worked there for a brief summer. I only did it so I could hang out with Madge. However they soon realised I couldn't bake or handle customers and they had to politely ask me to stay away. Both Peeta and Madge still tease me about this to this day.

It's not that Peeta doesn't like baking. The cheese buns are proof of that and whenever he stays with us he keeps us in baked goods. It's just that the bakery doesn't allow him to fulfil his creative potential the way he likes. The bakery has strict rules and regulations about what decorations and recipes can be used. There is no room for creative license. Not unless you want a stern talking to from his mother. Peeta would create masterpieces if he was allowed.

And then there is his mother. Peeta has always been seen as the failure in the family for not choosing a "proper" career. His oldest brother, Bran, runs the bakeries now, Rye, the middle brother, is a lawyer and Madge is an elementary teacher. Peeta is the only one who doesn't have a stable income and whenever he goes back to the bakery he is hounded by his mom to give up painting and get a real job. Her constant nagging doesn't make the bakery an enjoyable place to work.

"Well I hope he finds something soon. It's a shame he doesn't sell more. His paintings are amazing. So detailed," I say.

"I know," Madge agrees. "But we're biased I suppose."

I shrug my shoulders. Maybe we are a bit biased but the detail and colour he uses are breathtaking. If I was looking for art he would be the first person I would go to.

"Where is he anyway?" I inquire trying to change the subject a little.

"Out for a run. I wish we shared that gene that prevents him from getting hangovers. I feel horrendous! We are getting too old for nights like that," she groans.

I nod my head in agreement.

"What even happened last night? I don't remember much after the bar," I ask not sure I really want to know.

Madge smirks.

"You were pretty drunk last night. You stole some guy's bowler hat and he got pretty mad but you refused to give it back. Then there was your awesome solo dancing on the dance floor. I didn't even know you could kick your leg that high. You almost knocked Peeta out! He had to carry you home at the end," she tells me.

I groan and hide my head in my hands. Well that explains the hat. And I need to apologise to Peeta. I made a right fool of myself. I should not be allowed near alcohol.

"Don't worry I wasn't much better," Madge tries to console. "Apparently I left 3 very suggestive and embarrassing messages on Thom's voicemail last night. I think I even spoke in French at one point. He is not going to let that go anytime soon."

This makes me feel a bit better. At least I am not the only one who struggles to handle my drink any more.

We spend the next few minutes trying to piece together exactly what happened. Madge had got a bit snap happy with her iphone last night and we both groan and laugh at the various images she has managed to capture. I really should know better at my age. The hangovers are defiantly getting worse but I enjoy reliving the night all the same. It has been a while since I have let loose and allowed myself to be a bit silly. Just because I am getting older doesn't mean I have to be serious all the time. Reminiscing with Madge makes me forget about Gale as I focus on the good things in my life.

Not long after Peeta reappears with sweaty curls stuck to his forehead and an ipod in his ears. The tight, white under armour top emphasises the strong chest and bicep muscles he has. He makes his way over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He slurps it down in one go and then pulls the ear phones out his ears. He turns to us and smiles smugly.

"Feeling fragile this morning ladies?" he asks cheekily.

We both glare at him but that just makes him laugh.

"Madge as your older brother I should probably tell you not to get that drunk again. However it was so much fun watching you 2 girls dance to _Barbie Girl_, with Katniss playing Ken, that I am not going to," he says.

I groan yet again. Neither Madge or I are dancers. All rhythm we acquired was given towards our musical ability. I am embarrassed I let myself get in that state in public.

"Just remember you are living here rent free. No smart ass comments," Madge reminds him.

"Okay, Okay," Peeta chuckles before turning to see the half empty basket of cheese buns. "I see Katniss has already got her hands on my buns!"

I chuck a cushion at him for the innuendo he has just used but he manages to duck out the way and it hits the fridge instead. This causes him to laugh again.

"I'm off for a shower before either of you impale me with knives. I know Katniss has got some aim," he says before ducking into the bathroom.

He must be gone 30 seconds before the doorbell rings. Madge looks at me questioningly.

"Are we expecting anyone?" she asks.

Shit.

In my hungover state I had forgotten that my cousin, Glimmer, is coming round this morning.

"It's Glimmer," I moan. "She's got some wedding stuff she wants to get done today. Can you hold her off until I change into something that doesn't stink of smoke and sweat?"

Madge reluctantly nods. Glimmer can be a lot to handle. I thank her before making a dash to my room. I hear the first of Glimmer's high pitched shrieks as I close my door.

Great. This is the last thing I want to deal with after last night.

Glimmer is my cousin on my mother's side. The daughter of my Uncle Haymitch and his wife Effie. Glimmer is everything I am not. Blonde, fashionable and talkative. The only thing we really have in common is DNA. However I tolerate her mainly for my uncle's sake. He and I are quite a like and he often comes hunting with Dad and I. Glimmer definitely got most of Effie's genes. All high heels and make up. She may be a bit shallow and silly but is relatively harmless, something I have had to remind myself as I have sat through endless hours of wedding chat this past year.

A year ago she made the happy announcement that her long term boyfriend Cato had proposed on the top of the Eifel Tower and, of course, she said yes. A ridiculous cliché but Glimmer loved it. My sister Prim and I, being her only female relatives under 30, were immediately drafted in as bridesmaids. For the last year I have had to put up with page long emails, frantic phone calls and countless brunches all asking me my opinion on place settings and chocolate fountains. I don't give a fuck and am still mystified why she ever asks me. I don't know anything about this stuff.

Earlier in the week she had phoned to invite herself round for some important new development. I just hope it doesn't take too long. Her high pitched voice will not do my headache any good.

I peel off my dress from last night and throw on the nearest pair of jeans and a t-shirt I can find before bracing myself for what awaits on the other side of the door.

I hear her babbling long before I enter but my presence stops her and she immediately jumps up to hug me. I'm not the most affectionate person and return the hug awkwardly. She then pulls me down next to her on the couch.

"Can you believe the wedding is in 6 weeks!" she squeals. "I have been dreaming of this day since I was 3 years old!"

I give her a forced smile. Glimmer's only ambition in life is to get married and have children. College was a mere formality for her. Something to past the time while she waited for the perfect man. I can't imagine not wanting to have my own career. My job is my life. I'd be bored without it.

"I came round today to hand deliver your invitation," she continues.

She then pulls out a baby pink envelope with neat calligraphy and hands it to me. Sequin love hearts decorate my name. I hate it already and I have not even opened it.

She looks at me excitedly, eager for me to open it. It is clear that she is proud of it. I carefully tear open the envelope and an explosion of glitter falls onto my lap.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Cato Baxter and Glimmer Abernathy_

_Abernathy Estate_

_June 15th_

Glimmer wants her wedding to live up to her name. Everything has to shimmer and shine. This invitation is no exception. It is on some sort of shiny paper with yet more heart shaped sequins stuck around the edges. It is blinding.

"Aren't they to die for!" she exclaims. "You have a picture in your mind of how it should look but you are always nervous it is not going to come out right but these are even better!"

I just nod my head. I have learned it is best to say nothing in these situations.

Glimmer now turns to Madge to hand her her own invitation. Thom is one of Cato's work colleagues and groomsmen for the wedding so at least I will have some pleasant company at this god awful event.

"Here's your one. I would have posted it but since I am here I thought I might as well just give it to you now," Glimmer explains.

Madge thanks her and opens her own monstrosity, a cloud of glitter falling into her lap. With that out the way Glimmer turns her attention back to me.

"I haven't bothered including a plus one on your invitation. I know you won't have a date," she says.

This comment gets on my nerves. Maybe it is because I saw Gale last night or the look of pity on Glimmer's face at the fact I don't have a boyfriend but something inside me snaps. How dare she assume I can't get myself a date?

"Why would you assume that?" I ask irritated.

Glimmer gives me a pitying look and places a hand on my forearm, giving it a patronising squeeze.

"I know it must be hard to be 28 and still single and unmarried. I mean I would be mortified!" she exclaims. At 24 Glimmer is in no danger of hitting my age single and alone. "But come on. You haven't had a boyfriend since Gale."

I glare at her. I hate how patronizing she is. I hate how small she can make me feel. Madge looks at me sympathetically.

"Well you're wrong," I state defensively. Her comments are really beginning to irk me and my natural defense mechanisms come into play. "I've been seeing someone for a couple of months."

"Who?" Glimmer asks unconvinced.

Shit!

Why did I say that? I curse myself for being so impulsive and defensive. It has always been one of my worst traits. What am I going to achieve by lying? But I can't admit the truth without looking stupid. I am going to have to play along with this lie. I rack my brain for a suitable candidate for my fake boyfriend.

Just as I am running out of ideas Peeta takes this as his cue to leave the bathroom wearing just a towel around his waist, his sculpted chest on display. This breaks Glimmer's staring contest with me as she turns to look at him.

"Morning," he says to her cheerily.

And then it hits me, the answer to my predicament.

"It's Peeta," I blurt out.

Madge hangs her head back on the chair in disbelief, Peeta looks completely confused and Glimmer eyes us warily, completely unconvinced. Sensing I need to do more to convince her, I get up, walk over to Peeta and put an arm round his waist. As I sidle up beside him I am hit by the soft smell of mint from his shampoo.

"I'm sorry honey but I couldn't keep it secret anymore. I had to tell her we were dating," I say sweetly looking up at Peeta.

As I look at him I plead with my eyes for him to play along.

"Peeta is the guy you are dating?" Glimmer asks in disbelief.

I continue to give Peeta pleading looks. I need him to play along. If he doesn't I will look pathetic and desperate. He just looks back at me bewildered. I don't blame him. This makes no sense. He looks between Glimmer and I trying to figure out what is going on. He spots her curious look before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"Yep. This one can't keep her hands off me," he replies with a smile.

I try to act like a loving girlfriend without showing my relief that he is going along with this. I see Madge roll her eyes at our behaviour. Glimmer surveys the two of us closely trying to make up her mind about us.

"We kept it quiet because we knew people would have a lot to say about it and we didn't want for it distract from your wedding," I add trying to make it extra convincing.

She ponders my words for a few moments while I stand tense in Peeta's arms. Finally she decides that even I am not that pathetic to make up a boyfriend.

"Great. I'll squeeze him onto your table," she finally says.

I let out an internal sigh of relief, grateful that she has bought my story. I will have to figure out the rest later.

Glimmer doesn't seem to want anything else and excuses herself not long after. She congratulates me on finally getting a boyfriend, even if it is only Peeta before she leaves. I hide my annoyance at her backhanded compliment with a fake smile.

As soon as I have closed the door behind her I turn to find Peeta giving me a questioning look.

"Can you please explain what has just happened here?" he asks.

I sigh and make my way over to sit on the couch. Peeta's stare follows me before he joins me on the couch. Once he is settled I explain to him Glimmer's visit and my anger at her assumption that I wouldn't have a date and how this lead me to lie about him being my boyfriend. Madge keeps giving me disapproving looks throughout the whole explanation while Peeta listens carefully.

"So at this moment I am attending Glimmer's wedding as your boyfriend?" he questions to make sure he has understood my crazy story.

I nod my head a little ashamed at my lie.

"I don't know what came over me! I just hate how she looks down on me for being single, for having a career. And the wedding will be full of people asking me why I don't have a special man in my life. I just caved under the pressure!" I exclaim.

Peeta ponders my words for a moment. He's still only wearing a towel and his toned, half naked torso is not making this conversation any easier.

"I'll do it," he eventually answers.

I grin at him.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes," he confirms. "But on a few conditions."

"Anything," I say a little too eagerly. I am just delighted he is going along with my stupid story.

He thinks for a moment before laying down his terms.

"First you can't get on my case about staying here," he begins. I nod in agreement. "You pay for everything I will need for this wedding. We both know I don't have much surplus cash lying around at the moment."

I give him another nod.

"Also this ends the minute the wedding does. We have an argument at the reception and fake a break up. I don't want this going on any longer than it has to," he continues.

I agree. I don't really have too much room for bargaining. He is doing me a big favour for something most people wouldn't care about. I expect I will come out as the bad guy in the "break up" but I will just have to suck it up. It is not a real relationship anyway.

"Finally you buy me art supplies. I'm running low and I need some if I am ever going to get out of here," he concludes.

I don't really have much choice and with my promotion I can afford to buy him a few things. I will want him out soon after the wedding anyway. I won't be able to look at him for a while after it is over. He'll be a reminder of how pathetic I was.

"Deal," I say sticking out my hand. Peeta grins at me and takes my hand firmly.

"I look forward to doing business with you Miss Everdeen," he replies jokingly.

I shake my head at him but grin all the same. Peeta and I have always got on and he's not bad to look at. It won't be too bad pretending to be his girlfriend.

Madge shakes her head at us and gets up to go to her room.

"You two are both idiots," she says as she walks past.

Peeta looks at me and shrugs his shoulders.

I am an idiot. But I have to convince people it is real.


	3. Chapter 3: 6 weeks to go

Chapter 3

_6 weeks to go…_

After showering, swallowing some headache pills and stuffing myself with yet more cheese buns I finally feel like I am beating my hangover. Madge left about an hour ago to nurse her own hangover at Thom's leaving Peeta and me alone. So far I have locked myself in my room and answered some emails from work in an effort to avoid him. On reflection I realise just how crazy my lie is and I get more nervous about what I have got myself into. I have never been good at lying and I don't know how I am going to convince people I am in love with Peeta. It's been so long since I have been in a relationship and I am not sure how I am supposed to act. Will I have to kiss him? What if everything becomes really awkward between us?

Eventually my parched throat and rumbling stomach force me out my bedroom and into the kitchen. When I enter Peeta is sitting on the couch with a sketch pad in his hand. I have witnessed him sketching and painting many times but it still amazes me how much his features change. Gone is the happy smile and sunny disposition and in its place is an intensity you wouldn't expect from someone so cheery. His eyebrows furrow and his face takes on a more intense tone. The concentration and dedication are evident for all to see.

He looks up at me when I enter, putting his pencil down and leaning back against the couch, a casual arm slung across the back of it.

"Well isn't it my lovely girlfriend," he teases. "Is there anything I can do for you baby?"

He has a stupid smug grin on his face and I scowl at him.

"Never call me baby," I state sternly.

"What pet name would you prefer? Sweetheart? Kitty Kat?" he replies.

"I don't do pet names."

Peeta chuckles at this as I just continue to glare at him. Well at least one of us finds it funny.

"You know I am doing you a favour too," I say. "I'm a pretty good catch. Successful job, intelligent and willing to support you as a failing artist. I am way out of your league."

"Ouch! Hit me where it hurts!" he replies clutching his hand over his heart. "And you clearly think very highly of yourself. But the truth is I am the one that is out of _your_ league. Charming people like myself don't often go for sullen and hostile people like you."

"I am not sullen and hostile!" I snap.

Peeta laughs at my response. I am seriously reconsidering using Peeta as my boyfriend. It may be better to admit I was lying than have to listen to his endless teasing and insults.

"You have just proved my point," he states with a chuckle. He then gets off the couch and moves towards me in the kitchen. "However you pull it off well."

I glare at him, still annoyed. He stands in front of me and gives my braid a little tug as he speaks. The gesture reminds me of when we were kids and he used to tug my braids to annoy me. It still has the same effect today.

He smirks at my obvious annoyance before pulling back and moving past me to grab himself a banana. I continue to glower at him as he peels the skin back off the banana and leans his elbows against the counter top.

"We have to come up with a story about how we got together. With a mouth as big as Glimmer's it won't be long before both our families are on the phone demanding details," Peeta says after taking a bite of the banana.

I realise he is right. The first thing Glimmer will have done after she left is phone my Aunt Effie and tell her my shocking revelation. They will gossip about how unlikely this scenario is before Effie will phone my mom who will then tell Peeta's dad who will tell his mom. Both our families like to gossip and this news will spread like wild fire. Before we know it everyone will know and be desperate for the whole story.

I let out a tired sigh as I make my way over so I am standing on the opposite side of the kitchen counter top to him.

"What do we need to work out?" I ask tiredly.

Peeta finishes his banana chucking the skin in the trash before answering.

"Well obviously you came on to me," he states.

I hang my head back in annoyance. I knew he was going to make me look bad in this story. It will be his form of revenge. I pull my head back up with a sigh as we begin negotiating the details of our fake relationship.

After much arguing we finally manage to come up with a believable story:

We got together after Peeta came round looking for Madge only to find her not there. I was stressed at the time due to my upcoming promotion and Peeta helped me relax. After some alcohol I made a pass at him and we ended up hooking up. Apparently that is all it took for me to beg for more but Peeta was reluctant. He didn't want to ruin our friendship and relationship with Madge. After lots of begging he finally consented and asked me out on a date. We have now been dating for the last 3 months. We have recently exchanged I love you's at my promotion celebration.

Other details such as what was our first date (a hike and picnic in the woods) and whose place we stay at (obviously mine) are also sorted out. I don't come out of the whole thing looking great, mainly desperate and clingy, but that is what I deserve after getting us in this mess in the first place.

We have barely finalised the last detail before my cell phone rings. I take a deep breath before answering.

It starts.

"Hi Prim," I say after checking the caller ID.

"How could you keep this from me? I couldn't be happier for you! I always thought you and Peeta would make a great couple!" Prim squeals down the phone.

Well that didn't take long. I knew she would be excited. She's a big romantic at heart and has been desperate for me to have a boyfriend for years. I take another deep breath before answering her. I will have to be at my most convincing.

Even though she is four years younger than me we have always got on well. I am very protective of her. She is a very friendly and a kind hearted person and I would do absolutely anything for her. She's at a college out of town at the moment as she finishes her medical degree. This means we don't get to see each other as much as we like. However every now and again I drive up to see her and we do things every typical pair of sisters would do. We go for coffee or to the movies and reminisce about stories from our childhood.

"It's no big deal," I say trying to calm her down.

"No big deal!" she shrieks again. "Katniss, you are dating Peeta Mellark!"

A lot of Prim's enthusiasm for this relationship stems from the fact she really likes Peeta. He was her first crush when she was 10. She had skinned her knee after falling off her bike and Peeta and come to her rescue and carried her home. For months after she would blush and run away every time she was in the same room as him. We all thought it was cute and hilarious and would tease her endlessly about it. Peeta, being the kind hearted person he is, was really good about it. He was kind to her but gently told her he was too old for her. Eventually the crush passed as she moved onto some teen movie star but Peeta has always had a special place in her heart.

"I know Prim. I am the one dating him," I reply mockingly.

"Stop playing it down. I want to hear all the details," she replies.

It's time to test out our story. If anyone is going to call us out it is Prim. I take a deep breath and dive straight into the story Peeta and I made up only a few moments ago. Prim awes in all the right places and asks lots of questions about how he treats me and how I feel about him. I answer them all as best as I can and hope I sound sincere. Peeta watches the entire conversation with an amused look on his face. I scowl at him. He is enjoying this way too much.

Eventually Prim exhausts every possible question and winds down the conversation.

"I'm just disappointed I won't get to see you both before the wedding. I want to take you both out to celebrate," she declares.

"Prim, I got a boyfriend not discovered the secret for world peace," I say.

"I know but I am really excited for you both. I always suspected you would get together. The way you tease each other always hinted at deeper feelings for each other," she replies.

I frown. Peeta and I tease each other like a brother and sister. There are no deeper feelings there. But I have a role to play.

"I wish you would have told me sooner. Would have saved me a lot of time," I joke.

Prim laughs.

"Well you're together now. That's all that matters. I can't wait for your wedding!" she replies.

"Hold up there. We have only just started dating."

"I know. I just have a feeling."

I shake my head. I hope she is not too disappointed when we break things off after the wedding. She sounds so happy for us. I hate that I have lied to her.

With that we say our goodbyes and hang up the phone. I have seemed to come out of that relatively unscathed.

* * *

Over the next couple of hours both Peeta and I get phone calls from various members of our family. My dad is a bit shocked at the news but is happy for me never the less. He tells me he has always liked Peeta and that he trusts him not to hurt me. I come off the phone relieved at his acceptance. I don't know why but his approval of Peeta touches me. Dad and I are pretty close and often spend weekends together hunting and fishing on my grandfather's estate. In many ways he is my role model. His approval means a lot to m,e even if this relationship is not real. I end the conversation with a promise to go hunting with him again soon.

Peeta's mom is ecstatic at the news. It is no secret that Madge is her favourite child, as she is the only girl, and as a result she loves me for being such a good friend to her daughter. I can hear her down the phone excitedly telling Peeta how pleased she is and how he won't be able to do any better. She declares that she can't wait for our 2 families to be finally joined.

On the plus side for Peeta this distracts her from the fact that he is once again homeless and living on our couch. An hour and a half later Peeta finally manages to get her off the phone.

"So it looks like everyone is planning our wedding," he states with a grin.

I smile back at him.

"Your mom and my sister may have to go into therapy when this all ends," I reply jokingly.

Peeta smiles before throwing himself down on the couch next to me.

"Mom will get over it after a trip to the mall," Peeta says. We fall into a comfortable silence as we watch the TV.

"So I have been thinking..." Peeta starts after a while. "We should go on a practice date before the main event. You are not the most affectionate person and you will need to be if you want to be convincing."

"I know how to act on a date," I reply defensively, a scowl on my face.

"Katniss, I have seen your attempts at flirting. It's not pretty. I just suggest we go on one date. I can teach you how to be more affectionate and we can both get used to being around each other in that way."

I don't like his insult about my flirting. I may not be like Glimmer who stands and twirls her hair in her hands and laughs at all the guy's jokes but I have managed to get men to go out with me in the past.

However it has been a while since I have been on a date and earlier I did panic that I wouldn't know how to act. It may be a good idea to give our "relationship" a run out before the wedding.

"I suppose it can't hurt," I reluctantly agree.

Peeta grins.

"Excellent! How about Wednesday?" he asks

I tell him that's fine and we go our separate ways. As soon as I accept the date I get some unexpected butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

On Wednesday I stand in front of my mirror tugging on my green dress trying to get it to sit right. We agreed we'd treat this like a real date which means I have to dress up. As I stand in front of the mirror I begin to wonder if I have put too much effort in. The dress is knee length with a dipping neckline. I normally save it for family parties Effie throws. I stop fiddling with my dress and decide it is too late for me to change and grab my purse and go and meet Peeta in the living area.

He is watching TV with Madge when I enter. With the apartment to herself Madge has invited Thom round for some quality alone time while we are out. Peeta meanwhile is wearing a navy button down on top of a bright white t-shirt. The shade of navy makes his blue eyes even more brilliant. They both look up at me as I come in.

"2 dresses in 1 week. Has this ever occurred before Katniss?" Peeta teases.

I hit him on the head for being rude as I walk past.

"Are you ready for this thing?" I ask anxious to get this over with.

"Hold up. This is a proper date. I got you flowers," he says jumping up from the couch.

He bounds over to the sink in the kitchen and grabs a bunch of dandelions that have been sitting in a glass.

"For you, since you loved making flower crowns out of these when we were kids. And to make up for destroying all the ones you tried to make me," he says.

I am touched that he put so much personal thought into the flowers. I do love dandelions. They may be a weed but they remind me of hunting with my dad. He always said that once we saw the first one in spring it meant it was time to start hunting again. He always told me dandelions represented hope because after a long winter they remind us that things can be good again.

"Thank you," I reply with a genuine smile. I then place them in a nearby jug.

"Now let me take your arm and take you on the best date you have ever been on!" Peeta declares.

"That I'm paying for," I remind him.

He just shrugs and replies, "Technicalities."

I shake my head at him but take his arm.

"I still think this is ridiculous," Madge says. "There is no way you can pull this off."

"That's why we are practicing tonight," Peeta replies with a grin.

Madge shakes her head again and tells us to just go. We say our goodbyes and make our way to my car.

Madge has not approved of our ploy. She says it is something out of high school and we are both too old to play games like this. She says it is only a matter of time before we get caught out in our lies and we are both left looking like fools. She is probably right but as soon as the first lie fell from my lips there was no going back. It would have been too embarrassing.

However Madge has agreed to go along with our story as she loves us both so much. She still gives us lots of disapproving looks but I'm m glad in general she is on board. She will be vital if we are going to pull this off.

* * *

Peeta and I have decided to go to one of our favourite restaurants for the date. It is a reasonable priced French restaurant that serves the best desserts; freshly bakes pastries and creamy crème brulee. Both our families love this restaurant and have been coming here for years. We thought it would be best to go to a place we are both comfortable with. And if we happen to bump into someone we know it will only help calibrate our story.

The journey to the restaurant is surprisingly easy. I have always found it easy to talk to Peeta. He just has a presence that makes you want to talk and open up. His pleasant small talk and self-deprecating sense of humour instantly puts you at ease.

As we pull up outside the restaurant. I hop out quickly and start making a move towards the entrance but Peeta's voice halts me.

"Wait up!" he calls as he jogs over to me. "Where's the fire?"

I look at him confused.

"You can't dart off without me. I was going to help you get out," he explains.

"I'm not some damsel in distress who needs a knight in shining armour. I can get out a car by myself," I state annoyed.

"I know but if we are going to do this you have to let me do things for you. It's what boyfriends do."

I am not convinced. I am an independent person. I wouldn't even let a real boyfriend do these things for me.

Peeta sees my apprehension and continues.

"First let me take your hand," he says interlinking our fingers together.

His hands are calloused from working many hours in the bakery over the years. Rather than put me off it actually soothes me. I don't like men that have smooth hands. It suggests they sit around and do nothing all day. I am a doer and like people who are practical too.

"I know not every guy would hold doors for you but that is the type of guy I am. Just suck it up and trust me," he adds.

I do trust him. I always have. He has always looked out for Madge and I and even Prim when we were kids. He has never given me a reason not to trust him.

"Fine," I reply. "I suppose you are better at this than me."

Peeta smiles triumphantly as he walks me to the restaurant door swing our hands between us. I try to look pleased as he holds the door open for me even though it still irritates me.

The hostess greets us and I notice how she not so subtly eyes Peeta appreciatively.

I am not stupid. I know Peeta is good looking. In high school girls would often try and befriend Madge and I in hope that we would set them up with him. Age has only improved his good looks. His floppy curls have been cut shorter but still have an unruliness about them that makes him look younger. His eyes are a brilliant cerulean blue and he has a strong jaw that I have heard lots of girls gush about. He has also managed to keep his level of fitness up over the years. Being a fledging artist, with a lot of time on his hands, means he has plenty of time to keep in shape. His muscles are defined but not over the top meaning they look great in tight fitting shirts like the one he is wearing tonight.

Normally his good looks have no effect on me. When you have known someone since they were a kid and have seen their face all blotching from insect bites on a camping trip or seen them through their string vest phase it is hard to be attracted to them. But I don't like the way the hostess is looking at him. She doesn't know this date is fake. How dare she check him out!

A possessive urge I didn't know I had forces me to move my body closer to his and I give her an evil glare to show her he is mine. She flinches away from my stare before taking us to our table. As Peeta lets her walk in front, he pulls my back to his chest and whispers in my ear.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way," he states.

All the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end as his breath hits a spot behind my ear. I catch the hostess looking at us guiltily as she observes us. Peeta knows exactly how to play it.

The hostess brings us to our table and waits for us to sit down. I go to sit on the chair furthest away but Peeta won't let go of my hand and he tugs me back.

"Let me," he says with a smile as he pulls out my chair for me and gets me to sit down.

This gentleman thing is really going to get on my nerves. Maybe I should negotiate this a bit more when we get home. The hostess hands us some menus and departs leaving us to choose our orders. We decide quickly as we have been here so many times we know the menu inside out. We both choose our favourite dishes.

After our menus have been taken away Peeta reaches across the table and takes my hand. Instinctively I go to pull away but he catches hold keeping me in place.

"You are going to have to get used to me touching you. It's what couples do," he says.

I know this. It'll just take some time to get used to. I have never been like this around him before.

"And you are going to have to get used to touching me," he adds.

I go pale. I am not good at public displays of affection. They always seem false to me. Peeta senses my apprehension and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"It's easy," he says. "I'll show you."

He lets go of my hand and takes a bite out of one of the pieces of bread on the table. He leaves a trail of crumbs around his mouth.

"Okay, wipe it off," he demands.

I look at him as if he is crazy. I don't see how this will help. I reach across the table and roughly wipe off the crumbs with my fingers. Peeta shakes his head at me with an amused smile on his face.

"Not like that. I'm not some messy toddler. I am the man you love. You need to go slower. Like this," he says.

He then licks his thumb and gently wipes off an imaginary piece of food from the corner of my mouth. His thumb lingers on the spot before he slowly brings his thumb across to run it along my bottom lip. I watch him slightly memorised.

"Now you try," he encourages.

I do as he says, licking my finger and gently rub off the crumbs. As I move my fingers to his lips he catches my hand and brings it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"That's better," he says placing my hand back on the table with a smile.

The whole interaction is surreal but I feel proud of myself for pulling something like that off.

I spend the rest of the meal trying to be affectionate. I watch Peeta and copy what he does; tuck a loose curl behind his ear, rub soothing circles on his arm.

I find it hard though when it fights against all my natural instincts. Even with Gale I was never touchy and feely in public. It made me feel uncomfortable. There are some things that I believe should be kept private.

Aside from my attempts at flirting the night goes reasonably well. We talk about Peeta's recent painting inspirations and my plans for my new job. We relive various escapades from our childhood and I find my sides hurting from laughing so much. Maybe because I know this is not going anywhere but it is the best date I have been on in a long time.

While we are waiting for dessert a petite brunette walks over to us and eyes our joined hands on the table.

"So this is why you couldn't go out with me this week. You've got yourself a proper girlfriend," the girl says with a smile.

Peeta turns to face her but does not let go of my hand.

"Sorry Clove that I didn't tell you. It's kind of new," he states apologetically.

Clove smiles and places a hand on his shoulder.

"No hard feelings. We were never exclusive. It's a shame though. You were a good workout," she states.

Peeta apologises again but she doesn't seem too heartbroken. She leaves soon after offering her congratulations.

Suddenly I feel awkward and I pull my hand away. Peeta looks a bit surprised when I do.

"Was that your girlfriend?" I ask suddenly ashamed that I haven't asked this before.

Peeta shakes his head.

"We run in the same park but it was only ever casual. It didn't hurt me to call it off," he replies reassuringly.

I feel ashamed that there is a girl who actually wanted to go out with him for real. What if they did and then fell in love? Am I denying Peeta a chance of happiness by forcing him into this charade?

"You shouldn't be out with me. You could be out meeting the next Mrs Mellark," I say while looking at my hands in my lap. Peeta furrows his brows.

"Clove was never going to be my future wife," he replies seriously. "It's only 6 weeks Katniss. I highly doubt I was going to meet my future spouse in that time."

"You don't know that," I state.

"No, but I'm committed to you now. If I back out now I am just going to look as stupid as you."

I nod my head but still feel bad at what I am making him do. Peeta relaxes when he senses my reluctant acceptance and leans back in his chair.

As I contemplate Peeta's love life further, I am suddenly shocked that he has not been snatched up already. As kids I was always aware how much he wanted the wife and kids with the big house in the country. I always thought he would be married by now.

There have been girlfriends over the years and one serious one just after college. She had been an art major like him and they spent 3 years living to the next pay check but both always seemingly happy. However she developed a pill addiction that caused things to unravel. I am suddenly curious to know why he has never settled down.

"Why aren't you married?" I ask bluntly.

He chuckles.

"Always straight to the point," he laughs and he pauses as he ponders my question. "I don't know. Never found the right girl."

"Why not? You're smart and funny and can bake. What more does a girl want?"

He laughs again.

"I should get you to write my internet dating profile," he says.

I blush.

"I guess I don't want to get married until I am financially stable. I want it all. The white picket fence and the dog and the 2.6 kids. I just don't think it's fair on my future wife if I can't provide that for her. I guess because I can't provide that I haven't gone looking for it," he explains.

I am stunned into silence. Some people may think he's being old fashioned for believing that. It's not that he doesn't want an independent wife but rather he always wants the best for those he loves. Until he can give them that he won't find it.

"I guess I'll be waiting a long time. I'm nowhere near there. Christ I'm living on your couch!" he declares.

I smile sympathetically and reach for his hand across the table. He looks up startled when I do.

"You'll get there. Your paintings are really good," I say reassuringly.

"Thanks," he says giving me a grateful smile. "I just need some new inspiration. My current stuff just isn't cutting it at the moment."

I give his hand a squeeze.

"Who knows maybe the wedding will inspire you," I say with a grin. "Glimmer talks about it like a masterpiece!"

He smiles and thanks me just as our desserts arrive. I tuck into my crème brulee feeling like I understand Peeta even better now.

* * *

At the end of the night we walk up the stairway to my apartment laughing about the time we convinced his brother to eat a worm to prevent himself getting cooties. Rye is pretty gullible and we still tease him about this today.

Madge and Thom are already in bed when we get in and Peeta moves to pull out the pillows and sheets out the cupboard.

"I had a really good time tonight," I say honestly.

Peeta nods his head.

"Me too. It's been a while since we hung out just the two of us" he replies.

"I think we will be able to convince them," I say.

Another nod. "You're not a complete lost cause," he says with a grin. I smile in return.

We stand in silence for a moment before I decide to put into use what I have learned tonight.

"Goodnight Peeta," I say softly, looking up though my eyelashes and kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Katniss," he replies his blues eyes piercing into my own.

I go to my room and close the door behind me. As I reflect on the evening I realise I don't remember the last time I had such a good night with a guy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will bring us to the week of the wedding where we will really see Katniss and Peeta's relationship begin to change. Hope you look forward to it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Monday

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so glad you all enjoyed their "date". This chapter marks the start of Glimmer's wedding and there will be lots of Peeta and Katniss moments for you to enjoy in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_The week of the wedding: Monday_

I'm driving us all up, Peeta, Madge and Thom, to my uncle's mansion 20 minutes outside the town of Panem. The week of the wedding has finally arrived and we are all bracing ourselves for the ridiculous events that will be occurring this week. As both Glimmer and Cato come from wealthy families this is one of those horrendous week long weddings. 400 guests will attend the wedding on Saturday but the lucky 100 guests closest to the bride and groom get to start the celebration a week earlier with cocktail receptions, tennis tournaments and family quizzes. I curse my bad luck for being blood related to Glimmer. Not only do I generally hate these things it also means that I have to pretend with Peeta for a whole week and not just an afternoon.

I am getting anxious that we are going to be caught up in our lies. We've spent the last 6 weeks going on "dates" to get used to the act and so that we also have some genuine stories that we can tell people. The best lies always stem from the truth. On the whole the dates were pretty enjoyable. Peeta is really good company and I have done things that I have been meaning to do for ages. This has included visiting the Flavius Gold exhibit at the art gallery and climbing the summit of District Peak.

Glimmer has still been very suspicious about the true nature of our relationship. She just finds it too convenient that I have suddenly got a boyfriend for her wedding. She phones me almost daily with updates on the wedding and every conversation ends with a grilling about my relationship with Peeta: How did it happen? What did he get me for my birthday? When was our last date and what did we do? What did we talk about?

The questions are endless but I answer them all as calmly as I can. However there is always another question and it gets very tiring. One time she had come round before Peeta had time to put away the sheets he sleeps in on the couch. She got excited when she thought we had had an argument but we managed to convince her Johanna had crashed at our place the night before. After that we scattered some of Peeta's stuff in my room in case she went snooping there. I am sure she will be keeping a close eye on us this week. She is really determined when she puts her mind to it.

As we draw nearer the small hotel Madge and Thom will be staying at, Madge gives me a pointed look.

"I have to say, I'm looking forward to see this play out this week," she states with a grin. "It's always fun watching you try to flirt."

Everyone laughs at my expense.

"She's come a long way under my expertise tutelage," Peeta chuckles. "Maybe I should chuck the art thing in and offer my services as a flirting advisor."

I smile now.

"A few of the guys at work could do with some tips. Cheesy chat up lines are their speciality. Katniss be thankful you have Peeta this week or you would have been on the receiving end," Thom says.

I hadn't thought about that. There are added benefits of having Peeta as my date this week. I at least won't have to put up with creepy guys trying to hit on me.

Thom works with Cato and I have met some of his other work colleagues before. Slimy is the one word I would use to describe most of them. Thom spends the next few minutes retelling us some of his workmates epic failures with women. It seems there are people who are even worse at dating than me.

The conversation takes my mind off the wedding and makes me feel less anxious. We soon arrive at the hotel and drop Madge and Thom off. As a member of Glimmer's direct family, Peeta and I get the privilege of staying at my uncle's grand mansion. Madge and Thom will make their way there later for the cocktail reception. From the hotel it is only 5 minutes to the house and we arrive there before am I am prepared for it.

The house used to be my maternal grandfather's. He became very rich after setting up a pharmaceutical company after the war. He supplies many of the major hospitals in the surrounding states. As a result of his wealth he built this massive house outside the main town. The house is an impressive building made of red brick with marble columns that line either side of the grand entrance. There is a massive wooden veranda that encircles the whole house. Well kept flower beds give the house pops of colour. It is the size of a small palace and includes 15 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, a home cinema and gym. It is easy to get lost in there.

The surrounding grounds are equally impressive with areas of neatly trimmed grass and vibrant flower beds. To the rear of the house is a large private wooded area that my grandfather used for hunting.

All this money meant that my mom and uncle had a very privileged upbringing. My uncle Haymitch married into another well off family and he now runs the pharmaceutical business. Not that he enjoys the job too much. He spends more time drinking than anything else. When my grandfather died 5 years ago the house naturally passed down to my uncle. He complains about it being too big and difficult to manage but he loved my grandfather too much to ever sell it.

On the other hand my mom had a slightly rockier relationship with my grandfather. My dad used to pouch on his land and Grandfather was not happy when Mom fell in love with a poor man from the Seam. It is the worse part of town with high unemployment and crime. However this did not faze my mom, seeing past my dad's rough upbringing and she went against my grandfathers wishes to date him.

However Dad has a deep knowledge of plants and discovered a plant that could be used in antiseptics which ended up making the company a lot of money. Everything else was forgotten after that and my dad has been a welcomed addition to the family ever since.

As a result Prim and I have always had the best of everything. And while this has made Glimmer spoilt and materialistic, Prim and I couldn't care less. Our dad made sure that we always valued money and I can still remember the giddy pride I felt when I got my first pay cheque and bought something with the money I had earned entirely on my own.

As we pull up there is a valet waiting and he takes my keys to park the car. At the bottom of the steps there is a young man waiting to take our bags. Aunt Effie has ensured that the house will run like a expensive hotel this week. Peeta interlinks his fingers through mine as we ascend the stairs following the man carrying our bags. I accept his hand readily. I no longer try to pull away from his touch.

"You'll be fine," he whispers in my ear. "You're a lot better at this than you think."

I gave him an incredulous look. He has to be kidding. I may have improved but I am still bad. He just lets out a small chuckle.

"Remember everyone is here for Glimmer. No one will even notice us," he tries to reassure me.

I shrug my shoulders but know that won't be the case. My family are nosy and everyone will be itching to know how I finally got myself a boyfriend.

The young man takes us to our room and puts down our bags. I give him a tip and then turn to survey the room. It is the room I always stayed in when I was a kid. I had a choice in the decoration and as a result it is still the same earthy green shade I had back them. I chose it because it reminded me of my favourite place; the woods you can see out the window.

Peeta is also looking around the room and he eyes stop on the large king sized bed. It is the only bed in the room.

"I guess I'll take the floor," he says.

I frown. He's been sleeping on our couch for 6 weeks now. It can't have been good for his back. We are not 21 anymore.

"Don't be silly. The bed is big enough for the both of us," I reply.

Peeta raises his eyebrows at my comment.

"Are you sure?" he asks hesitantly.

"Positive. You don't have to worry about me jumping you. You are not that attractive," I joke. Peeta laughs. "Beside Glimmer is probably going to check on us. Best be prepared."

"Okay then. But I have to warn you I snore," he agrees.

I smile and shake my head as I begin to unpack some of the essentials.

We have arrived later than most of the other guests. I had to hand in a report at work this morning and wasn't going to leave until it had been done. This means everyone else is already getting drunk at the reception downstairs.

Peeta and I change into more suitable attire. I pull on a red sleeveless dress that Madge made me buy while Peeta puts on a crisp white shirt and navy jacket and tie. The navy makes his blue eyes pop. I think navy is becoming my favourite colour that he wears. After I sweep a dash of mascara over my eyelashes we are ready to join the party.

* * *

On our way down to the main reception room we come across my uncle Haymitch hiding in the hallway nursing a glass of some sort of spirit. Aunt Effie has clearly made him dress up for the evening and has managed to get him into a suit and bow tie. She's even managed to tame his greying, muddy blonde mop on the top of his head and taken a razor to his face. He looks miserable.

"Not enjoying the party?" I ask sarcastically folding my arms across my chest.

He looks up from his drink and scowls at me.

"If I never hear the words wedding, centre piece or string quartet again it won't be a day to soon," he grumbles.

Both Peeta and I laugh. Uncle Haymitch has never been comfortable with my grandfather's money and would quite happily live by simpler means. However his wife is exuberant and over the top and loves throwing parties like this. I highly suspect it is events like this that causes him to drink so much.

I have always liked Uncle Haymitch. He was one of the few people who championed my dad when he first started dating my mom. I have always respected him for that. And we are more similar than I would probably like to admit. We are both a bit sullen and grumpy but both of us loyal and hard working.

Haymitch straightens up against the wall as we approach.

"So you managed to get yourself a boyfriend sweetheart," he says pointing his glass as Peeta. "Tell me, how did you get him to go out with you? You are about as charming as a dead slug!"

It is my turn now to scowl at him. Peeta doesn't miss a beat before jumping to my defence.

"Katniss's charm lies with her ability to always do the right thing. It's captivating and no one can accuse her not being loyal and there for the people she loves," he says pulling me into his side and kissing the top of my head.

I remember to smile at his words. He is so reliably good at this and has, as always, managed to pick the right thing to say. I only wish I found it as easy.

Haymitch shrugs his shoulders and takes another slurp of his drink.

"Congratulations sweetheart. You've successful pulled the wool over this one's eyes. He hasn't realised you're a workaholic bore. Don't let this one go," he says.

"For that comment, I am dragging you back to the party. I am sure Aunt Effie has plenty of people she wants you to engage in small talk with," I reply.

I grab his arm and march him back to the main reception room. I know how much he hates mingling. Peeta follows smirking behind me.

As I expected Effie is on him immediately demanding to know where he has been and that Claudius Templesmith has been waiting to talk to him. He gives me an angry glare as he is dragged off and I smirk back at him. Revenge is sweet.

However I don't get to savour my victory for long as Glimmer is on Peeta and I in a flash. She pulls me into a tight hug and declares, "Look who has finally arrived! Katniss and her new boyfriend!"

I search for Peeta's hand to steady myself as Glimmer pulls back and looks at me challengingly. Her loud greeting has alerted many people to our arrival and I am conscious of a lot of people watching us. Instinctively I snuggle into Peeta's side to try and hide away from their stares.

"So good to see you again Glimmer. Your flower displays are magnificent. Fantastic choice of colour," Peeta replies trying to distract her.

It works as Glimmer gets excited about the compliment and turns her attention away from me.

"I'm so glad you think so. Hearing that from an artist is so rewarding!" she squeals.

Peeta nods his head and engages her in a conversation about her inspiration behind the decorations. I stand tucked in beside him trying to look like a loving girlfriend. Glimmer's fiancé, Cato, comes up behind Glimmer to greet us. He wraps his arms around her waist and it is clear by the look on his face that he believes he is the luckiest guy alive. Glimmer leans back into his embrace instinctively and I envy how easy it is for them. They don't need to plan their affection for each other. They are simply in love.

We chat for a few moments more with Glimmer making more over the top comments about my relationship with Peeta and causing more people to look in our direction to study Peeta and me. Finally Aunt Effie saves us by coming over and redirecting Glimmer and Cato over to a group of her friends.

"Enjoy the party with your _boyfriend_," Glimmer declares as she departs stressing the word boyfriend.

She gives me another challengingly look to show me that she isn't convinced yet. I give her a forced smile and try not to let her comment rattle me. She has no way of knowing the truth.

However seeing Cato and Glimmer together has shown me how natural it should be. I don't know how to compete with that. It is only now that I realise how hard this will be for me to pull off.

Peeta senses my tension and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"You are doing fine," he whispers in my ear.

I try to believe him and relax but just as I do my next test comes up.

My parents come to greet us.

The give both Peeta and I a warm hug and inquire about our journey. My palms begin to get sweaty. So far I have avoided having Peeta and my parents in the same room even though my parents have been begging to take us both out for dinner. I am nervous because my family know me the best and are the most likely to see past the lie. Prim doesn't arrive until tomorrow so, for at least tonight, it will only be my parents I have to convince.

We exchange pleasantries and catch up before Dad decides to bring up the topic I know they are both dying to discuss.

"I have to say it is nice seeing Katniss happy here," he says with a smile. "How did you get my hermit of a daughter to go out with you?"

Why does everyone keep asking that? I have just had different priorities the last few years. I could have got a boyfriend if I really wanted one.

"Cheese buns," Peeta replies with a smile.

Everyone chuckles. Peeta then looks down at me, with on the outside must look like a loving look. Only I know it is fake. I try my best to return the look. I must be reasonably successful because my mom clutches her hand to her chest and sighs happily. She looks like she is genuinely happy for me and is relieved that she finally gets to see me like this. It hits me again how much I hate lying to them about this. I was just too embarrassed to reveal the truth the first time.

"You know how bad I am at baking," I say trying to join in with the joke. "The ability to bake is my number one quality I look for in a man."

Another round of laughter and I relax a little bit more.

"Do you remember when you tried to bake that birthday cake for Prim? You forgot the eggs and then grilled it instead of baking it. It tasted foul. Poor Prim ate it all the same as she didn't want to hurt your feelings!" Mom reminds everyone.

To my annoyance everyone else laughs. I tried really hard with that cake. It was the thought that counted any way.

"Well, I will just have to live to serve your every baking need," Peeta replies pulling me close.

I smile up at him and he bends down to place a quick kiss on my lips. I try not to look too startled by the fact he has just kissed me for the first time and instead pretend that this action is an everyday occurrence.

"I have to say I am glad that we know you so well already Peeta. I already know you are good enough for my daughter," my dad chips in.

"I appreciate that Mr Everdeen. I only want to make her happy," Peeta replies.

"Peeta, you have never called me Mr Everdeen in your life. Please don't start now," Dad says. "Though I am going to give the obligatory protective father speech. Don't go breaking my daughter's heart."

I go red with embarrassment at my dad's comment. Fake relationship or not that is never easy to hear. Peeta seems unfazed and looks at me tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Wouldn't dare dream of it Heath," he replies sincerely turning his attention back to Dad. "Besides I've seen what she can do with a bow and arrow. There's no way I am getting on the wrong side of that!"

I relax again after Peeta says this. He handles people so well. I see my dad give me an approving look and I try not to look ashamed as the guilt for lying to him washes over me. I don't think I have ever lied to him before.

* * *

Glimmer's loud greeting of us has drawn a lot of attention from the other party guests. After my parents leave we are swarmed by family members and Dad's work colleagues all asking us about the state of our relationship. Peeta is well known amongst my family as our 2 families are quite close. Everyone echoes his mother's sentiments about how nice it would be for our two families to be finally joined together.

All this attention makes me feel uncomfortable. I have never been good at small talk or liked having all the attention on me. I let Peeta do most of the talking. He repeats the same answers again and again as the conveyer belt of well wishers continues.

The whole time we hardly break apart. He is always touching me; his hand on the small of my back, a gentle kiss on the top of my head, brushing strands of hair off my face. I can tell by the looks we are being given that he is very convincing. The women look at me in awe at me sweet and doting boyfriend.

It helps that Peeta is so charming and instantly gets on with everyone. He jokes about his life as an artist or how he doesn't understand brides' obsessions with wedding favours and seat covers. Within an hour he has charmed nearly everyone in the room and we have unwillingly become the centre of attention.

This does not go unnoticed by Glimmer. Her over the top greeting was supposed to unnerve us and cause us to slip up. However we didn't fall into her trap and instead she has taken all the focus off her and placed it on us. She gives us evil glares throughout as yet more people come up to congratulate us.

Eventually she can't take it anymore and I overhear her ranting about how I always steal her thunder. First when I broke my arm on her 8th birthday, then got my job at Panem Forestry Commission the day she graduated high school and finally this. She stamps her feet and storms out upset. Cato is left to run after her and calm her down.

I think about going to apologise to her. I don't want all this attention and she is more than welcome to it. It was never my attention to steal her thunder. But then I remember that she was the one that made a big deal about our arrival and I lose sympathy.

Cato eventually manages to coax her back, snivelling about being upstaged. However Aunt Effie ensures to make a big fuss of her and some of the guests go back to congratulating her. With this her earlier jealousies evaporate.

Although I have got rid of Glimmer's angry stares, they have been replaced by Gale's steely gaze.

Unfortunately Gale is Cato's best friend. He is Cato's right hand man at the weapon company Cato's family own and as a result the pair of them are as thick as thieves. With no brothers the role of best man has fallen to Gale.

I assume someone told him I was coming with Peeta but by the looks he is giving us I can tell he isn't thrilled at seeing us together. He spends most of the evening with his wife receiving his own congratulations about the forthcoming twins and placing a hand on Leevy's growing bump. Though he still spends a lot of time watching Peeta and I. This must be the first time he has seen me with another man. I know he likes to think he still has some hold on me and I am glad that I still have the ability to unsettle him.

His constant glares cause me to up my game with Peeta. I want to show him that he doesn't mean anything to me and I have moved on. This means I spend my time laughing loudly at Peeta's jokes and stroking his arm as I listen to him talk. I surprise myself at how easy I find it.

It is this extra motivation that causes me to sit next to Peeta on one of the red love seats, tucked into his side with my head on his shoulder. Peeta is sitting talking to Plutarch Heavensbee, the man in charge of marketing at Cato's company. They are eagerly discussing Peeta's art.

"What type of painting do you do?" Plutarch inquires.

"Mainly traditional stuff, landscapes, children playing in the park, an old woman drinking coffee by herself. In everyday life I see scenes that just capture my attention and I try to recreate them in as much detail as possible," Peeta explains.

Plutarch nods his head.

"I find that quite refreshing. I've been looking for art for my office but I just find all that modern stuff obscure. I want to look at a painting and know it is a boat and not have to look for the hidden meaning," Plutarch states.

"The problem with some modern art is that the artist often needs to have a long explanation next to it for people to be able to understand it. Good art shouldn't need that. It should allow people to come up and make their own interpretations without someone having to explain it," Peeta explains.

Plutarch nods his head and they carry on talking about Peeta's art and good examples of modern art and what it means to them. I just sit there listening to the velvety tones of Peeta's voice. I have always loved hearing him talk about art. He is so passionate about it and the way he talks about it makes even the most disinterested people interested. Sitting listening to him talk, with his warm presence beside, calms me. I forget about all the lies and what I have to endure this week and just feel content.

Eventually the conversation with Plutarch winds down and he seems pretty enthusiastic about seeing some of Peeta's work. I smile to myself. If Peeta manages to sell some paintings this week I won't feel so bad for dragging him into this mess.

I get up and tell Peeta I am going to get us some more drinks. Peeta nods while he exchanges business cards with Plutarch. I make my way to the bar and order two more glasses of champagne. I lean against the bar taking the weight off my aching feet. It's been a long night and I can't wait to get back to my room and sleep.

Just as the bartender brings over the drinks, the last person I want to see sidles up beside me.

"It's quite a show you are putting on tonight," Gale says with a sneer.

I turn to face him taking a sip of my champagne.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"Oh come on Catnip! Mellark is all over you like a rash. You wouldn't even let me hold your hand in public!" he declares.

I narrow my eyes at him. That is a bit of an over exaggeration and the use of my former nickname annoys me. After everything else that has gone on tonight I really can't be bothered dealing with any lingering jealousies he may have.

"I just never felt the urge to do that with you. I think deep down I always knew you were not worth it. Peeta treats me with respect, which you never did, so I guess I just want to show my affection more," I reply.

I can see the anger in Gale's eyes at my declaration. I don't quite know where that came from. I normally cannot convey my feelings so eloquently.

"He's just using you for your money. It's no secret he is back crashing with you and Madge. He is in a dead end career and he knows you will provide for him!" Gale rants.

I am about to hit him when I feel a pair of warm arms steady me. I twist round to see Peeta.

"Everything alright here?" Peeta asks looking between Gale and me. "Katniss you looked upset."

I give Peeta a smile before turning back to Gale. I am so angry at him. I can't believe what he has just insinuated. Even if this relationship was real it wouldn't be because of my money. After our conversation a few weeks ago I know Peeta wants to be able to provide for his family himself.

I feel I have to prove something to Gale. That I don't let his words affect me anymore. So instead of answering Peeta's question or hitting Gale, I pull Peeta down and kiss him fully on the lips. We haven't discussed doing this and I don't know how he will respond. But for the moment he leaves any questions and lets me kiss him.

It's a surprisingly warm kiss. I taste the champagne on his lips and I get a little lost in the strength he brings to it. Unexpectedly I poke my tongue out and run it along his bottom lip, begging him for entrance. Peeta doesn't hesitate, tangling his fingers in my hair and tipping my head back to deepen the kiss. He opens his mouth for me and gently pulls my tongue into his mouth, stroking it with his own. A warm feeling begins to spread from the centre of my chest and moves throughout my whole body. I forget that there are people watching us.

Eventually the kiss slows and Peeta ends it with a soft peck on my nose, still holding my head in his hands. I look back at him my face flushed. Gale is still angrily glaring at us, but I don't care anymore. That kiss has confused me. I notice a strange look on Peeta's face but I am too tired to figure out what it means.

I don't understand what just happened. Maybe it was the champagne or the fact it has been a while since I have been kissed so thoroughly but why did that kiss feel so good?


	5. Chapter 5: Tuesday

**A/N: So it seems a lot of you were excited about the kiss at the end of last chapter. We'll see some of Katniss's thoughts on it in this chapter. There is also a scene in this chapter that is slightly inspired by a scene in the film _Bridesmaids. _Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Tuesday_

I am woken by the sound of the shower in the ensuite bathroom and someone singing badly within it. I groan as I pry my eyes open and see 6am blinking back at me on the digital alarm clock. The other side of the bed is empty and cold and I curse Peeta Mellark for waking me up at the crack of dawn. Why is he up so early? I roll over and try to cover my ears with my pillow. Hopefully I will be able to block him out and fall back to sleep.

However I have no such luck. 10 minutes later he reappears from the bathroom fully dressed and drying his curls with a green hand towel. He sees my current position and realises I am awake.

"Morning," he says chirpily as he tosses the towel onto a nearby chair. He stretches his back out and clicks his joints. I groan at the sound. Clicking joints is a pet hate of mine. "I have to say it was nice sleepy in a real bed last night. I slept like a baby!"

I turn to scowl at him.

"I was sleeping peacefully as well until you decided to serenade the shower head," I groan. "Why are you even up this early?"

"I always get up this time. Baker genes I suppose. Never got over having to get up at 5am. And besides life is too short to stay in bed all day," he replies.

I don't like spending all day in bed either but 6am is pushing even my limits. Peeta sees my annoyed expression and laughs.

"I see you don't agree," he chuckles. "In that case I will leave you to it. I'm taking my sketch pad into the grounds so I won't disturb you any longer."

At first I am glad that he is leaving but this short conversation has made me more alert and I know I won't get any more sleep this morning. I sigh as I move up into a sitting position.

"I'm up now," I say annoyed. "Since it is your fault, you are making me breakfast."

Peeta grins and tells me he'll get started while I hop in the shower and change. I curse him again once he has left the room. No one should be that cheery this early in the morning.

* * *

20 minutes later I am downstairs in the large kitchen as Peeta serves me bacon and eggs. The kitchen is fancy with all the latest kitchen gadgets and I watch Peeta use them effortlessly. I don't even know why my aunt and uncle have so many. They never use them. Turning the oven on is a challenge for them.

Peeta serves up his own helping and we both wordlessly tuck into our meal. My taste buds immediately come alive with the juicy taste of bacon. I taste a hint of mustard which gives the bacon an extra kick. Peeta may have his faults (number one at the moment getting up at the crack of dawn) but cooking is definitely not one of them. I continue to savour my breakfast before deciding to bring up last night.

"How do you think last night went?" I ask curious for his opinion.

Peeta puts his fork down and shallows the remains of his eggs before answering.

"Pretty good. Your family love me and you really pulled off the loving girlfriend near the end," he replies.

I blush remembering the kiss last night. It was good. But I am still confused about how it made me feel.

"We need to talk about that kiss though. It kind of threw me off. I didn't know you were willing to go that far to convince them," he states.

"You didn't like it?" I ask, and for reasons I can't quite pinpoint, a little hurt.

"No it was good," Peeta replies reassuringly and I feel relieved. "I just think we should maybe limit them. Kisses like that blur the lines between what's real and what's not."

He is right but I can't help but replay the kiss over in my mind. The taste of champagne on his tongue. The way his hands felt tangled in my hair. My heart picks up a little at the memory.

I hadn't expected to do it but Gale was just getting under my skin and I just reacted. I have always had a habit of acting before I think. But even later I still don't know what to make of it.

I know why I did it, to prove something to Gale, but I am still unclear about my feelings the kissed caused. I have never thought about kissing Peeta before. I have always seen him as a brother and thought kissing him would be incest.

But I had enjoyed the kiss. There is no point denying that. I wouldn't be opposed to another. What does that mean? Could I really see him as something other than a brother?

Maybe I am over thinking this. Maybe Peeta is just a really good kisser.

"I agree that we need some boundaries. Gale was just being an asshole and I just wanted to shut him up," I eventually reply.

I don't bring up my conflicting thoughts about the kiss. He would probably think I am insane for thinking them. Bringing it up will just make everything even more awkward than it already is.

"I figured it was something like that," Peeta replies. "Small pecks on the cheek and lips are fine, but anything deeper than that and I think we are crossing a line."

"No, I agree. We don't want things to get awkward," I reply.

Peeta nods his head in agreement and we move on to discussing the various other activities this week.

I am relieved after we have had that discussion. If we don't have any more kisses like last night's then I don't need to confront what they mean to me.

By the time we have finished breakfast it is still too early for most normal people to be up so we both decide to head outside for some air. Peeta brings his sketch pad while I decide to go for a walk. I leave him by the edge of the woods, looking out over the house, as he immediately begins sketching what's in front of him.

The woods are so peaceful at this time in the morning as the wildlife is only just beginning to wake up. I follow the well worn paths listening to the bird song and enjoying the soft breeze. I have often come here with either Madge or my dad and have spent many hours exploring all the mysteries the woods have to offer. Maybe it is because I am here with Peeta but I begin reminiscing about my many childhood memories here. I find the tree that Madge and I used to climb when Peeta was attacking us with a water gun and the fallen log Prim used to pretend was her pet horse.

I have never given much thought to having children but if I do I hope they have a childhood like mine. Playing outdoors and making up imaginary stories. I don't think I could bear it if my children stayed inside and played video games all day.

An hour later I make my way back out the woods and pick up Peeta on my way. He has filled endless pages with his sketches while I have been wondering and her greets me cheerily. We walk in a comfortable silence back to the house.

We are about 20 meters away from the entrance when a small blonde tornado hurtles towards us and flings her arms around Peeta. She may be 24 but Prim can still act like a girly teenager when she wants to.

"I can't believe it actually happened!"she squeals still clinging onto Peeta. Peeta looks at me over her head with an amused smirk on his face. His arms go round her middle to return the hug.

"It's good to see you Prim. I wouldn't dare date Katniss without your blessing," he replies with a smile.

Prim finally lets him go and pulls back to look at him.

"It's just so exciting! I always knew Katniss liked you. She's always moaning about you and I just knew it because she was hiding her real feelings for you," she says.

Peeta looks at me with his eyebrows arched. I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head.

"Oh really?" Peeta says looking at me. "Didn't know I was such a drag."

I scowl at him and he laughs. I then turn my attention to Prim.

"I am not always moaning about him!" I declare. "And it's nice to see you too. I haven't seen you in 2 months and I don't even get a hello!"

Prim rolls her eyes.

"I'll get to you in a minute. What I really want to know is what made Peeta attracted to you," she replies.

Peeta just laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Always straight to the point Prim. Come on, let's see if there is any breakfast left. You can grill us later," he replies as he walks her back to the house.

I give him a grateful smile and follow behind. Having Prim here has made me nervous again. She is the most likely person to put 2 and 2 together and realise this is fake. However as I watch Peeta walk her to the house I remember how good he is at this and tell myself that everything is going to be fine.

* * *

Today we have the dreaded dress fittings for the bridesmaids' dresses. Glimmer has already shown me a picture of the hideous fuchsia pink monstrosity. I am not looking forward to spending a whole afternoon talking about necklines and skirt lengths.

To make matters worse the men are all staying behind to go on a hunting expedition in the woods. Uncle Haymitch has arranged for them all to go shooting and there is a rumour that there has been a stag running about. I think the whole thing is extremely sexist. I have been hunting since I was 8 and would be better than most of the so called men going. I tried to beg my uncle to let me go but he told me it was more than his life worth to allow me to miss the dress fitting.

I have been sulking ever since and now sit in one of the chairs in the entrance way in a huff as I wait for Glimmer and watch the men boast about what they will bring down today. As I watch, Gale pulls a face at me as Plutarch brags about almost bringing down a deer. From the way he talks it's obvious he doesn't know a lot about hunting and is merely trying to sound impressive.

Gale's actions confuse me. Pulling faces is the type of thing he would have done when we were dating. He was annoyed at me last night so why is he acting like my friend now? I shake my head to rid these thoughts. I am not going to waste my time analysing everything he does.

Peeta comes over to me and crouches in front of me placing a gentle hand on my knee.

"Cheer up. At least you will get free champagne at the store," he jokes.

I scowl. Any attempts of humour aren't going down well with me at the moment. Peeta ignores me and just smiles.

"I'll try not to embarrass you with my hunting today. I always remember when your dad took me and my brothers hunting as kids. He abandoned the idea pretty quickly when it became clear none of us could sneak up on game," he jokes.

This makes me even angrier. Peeta's right. He is horrible at hunting. Too noisy and no aim. I should be the one going not him. Still sensing my annoyance he goes to kiss my cheek.

"There may be a cheese bun in it for you if you refrain from killing Glimmer this afternoon," he whispers.

I don't want to but I find my lips quirking up into a small smirk. It will take bribery for me not to strangle Glimmer today. Satisfied that he has cheered me up a little Peeta pats my knee and goes back to join the rest of the idiotic men. They all leave soon after and Glimmer finally makes her way down the stairs heavily made up in skinny jeans and low cut top. I sigh before getting up. I just want to get this over with.

There are nine of us in total attending the dress fitting. Glimmer just had to have six bridesmaids. Alongside Prim and I, there is her Maid of Honour, Cashmere, who she has known since kindergarten. The rest of the bridesmaids are made up of 3 of her sorority sisters from college, Enobaria, Cecelia and Octavia. All the other bridesmaids are just as silly and spoilt as Glimmer and I already have a headache from all their shrieking about the wedding. Aside from the bridesmaids both Effie and Cato's mom are also attending. Effie is already freaking out about us being behind schedule as she rants at the driver to go faster. I just try and make myself invisible as I let them all ramble on.

* * *

We are greeted at the expensive bridal boutique by the owner and designer, Cinna. Glimmer greets him enthusiastically and kisses him on both cheeks. He is not what I expect of a dress designer. He is not flamboyant as many of them are and has a kind face and short dark hair. The only hint of flamboyancy is a line of gold eyeliner round his upper lids. Instantly there is something I like about him.

He greets the rest of the party warmly and hands us all a glass of champagne. After we have exchanged a few pleasantries he directs us to the fitting rooms where the dresses are waiting for us to try on. I down the glass of champagne in one go to prepare myself for what awaits inside.

The offending garment hangs by the mirror and it is even worse than the pictures. It's a lot shinier in real life. The dress is full length with a lot of gauze and sequins attached. The bright pink colour is even worse in this light. I groan before reluctantly pulling on the dress. Once it is on, I step outside so Cinna can make the appropriate alterations. It is a bit big round the bust area. All the other bridesmaids have generous cleavages, though not all of them are natural.

Glimmer and Effie both shriek when they see me in the dress and go on to discuss how faltering the dresses are. I try not to roll my eyes as they ramble on and tug at the top of my dress.

Cinna comes towards me with pins and begins pinning me in. He sees my bored look and smiles warmly.

"You look like you would rather be dangling above a pit of lava than be here," he says.

"I don't do weddings," I state.

Cinna smiles again.

"It must be hard to be involved in this then. Glimmer is quite full on," he replies.

I smile for the first time since I got into the shop.

"Tell me about it. Be thankful she is only consulting you on dresses. I get debriefed on every aspect of the wedding. I don't care where you can get 100 white doves from!" I say.

Cinna chuckles.

"Believe me I have seen and heard it all. At least this all ends for you at the weekend. I have to deal with this all year round!"

I smile again. I decide I really like Cinna.

Once he has finished pinning my dress I am ordered to sit down while I wait for all the other girls. Prim thankfully has stopped asking questions about Peeta and we catch up properly with all the other things going on in our life. With all her questioning about Peeta I realise I don't know much of what she has been up to. She loves getting more responsibilities in the hospitals and has started to casually see some cop called Darius. I am really proud of how well she is doing.

The fittings drag on. Glimmer gets drunker by the second as she gets more and more excited about each dress. She must be close to having drunk a whole bottle by herself. At this rate we will be carrying her home.

Halfway through the fitting I start getting text messages from Gale. I'm surprised at first. He hasn't texted me in nearly 5 years and I didn't think he still had my number. Curiosity gets the better of me and I open one up. Unexpectedly the message cheers me up as he gives me a running commentary of the boys' hunting trip:

_Gale: It has taken 30 minutes to just get to the woods. People keep stopping to admire the view._

_Gale: Plutarch doesn't understand the need for quiet. He is singing to try and boost moral!_

_Gale: Haymitch just mistook a bush for a racoon! Plutarch almost wet his pants!_

_Gale: These guys need you to show them how it's done. You are 1000 times better than these morons._

I shouldn't respond. I am still angry with him for yesterday but we have always bonded about hunting. And it is a nice distraction to the situation I am currently in. Sounds a lot more amusing.

The messages almost make me crave another hunting trip with him again. We were a good team, always watching each other's backs. Those weekends were always amongst my favourites. Just the 2 of us in the woods alone. We spent the days laughing and catching our supper and then lose ourselves in each other's embrace at night.

I snap myself out of these thoughts. He's married and having twins! That door was closed a long time ago. And why do I suddenly feel guilty about Peeta?

My thoughts are interrupted by Glimmer's shrieking. It is time to try on her dress. She wobbles slightly on her feet as the effects of the champagne become evident. Cinna grabs hold of her hand and she clutches onto him tightly as he takes her to the fitting room. She trips on her high shoes on the way over. Cinna grimaces when she trods on his toes. I give him a sympathetic look.

"This may take a while," he says as he half leads, half carries Glimmer through.

"What are the chances of her spilling champagne on her dress?" Prim whispers in my ear.

"Well she is Haymitch's daughter," I reply with a grin and both Prim and I have to stifle our laughs behind our hands.

After a lot of bumping and groaning from within the fitting room, Cinna pulls back the curtain to reveal Glimmer in her wedding dress. Effie immediately starts crying, sobbing about how she looks like a princess and she is so happy she gets to see it. Glimmer, somewhat unsteadily on her feet, nods her head enthusiastically in agreement.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen!" she declares. "I feel like Carrie in _Sex in the City_ when she gets to wear all those designer dresses!"

"Let's just hope she doesn't run out on her wedding like Carrie did," Prim leans in to tell me.

I snort. Glimmer notices and gives me annoyed look before Cashmere jumps up, oooing an ahhing about the dress.

I roll my eyes. The dress is enormous. Must be 5 foot in diameter. She is going to struggle to fit down the aisle. Like our bridesmaids dresses it has a lot of gauze and silk in the skirt and the bodice is tightly fitted and encrusted with real diamonds. She defiantly glimmers in this dress.

The dress is not my cup of tea. It's too showy and extravagant but it fits Glimmer's personality perfectly. I am not the one who has to wear it so I try and not hate it too much.

After the appropriate comments about how beautiful Glimmer looks and how Cato won't be able to keep his eyes off her, Glimmer begins to feel light headed.

"I need to sit down," she groans as she slumps into the nearest chair. She suddenly goes a bit green. Prim and I share a concerned look.

"Maybe you should take the dress off Glimmer. You don't want it getting creased," Prim suggests offering her hand.

"I don't know if I can get up," Glimmer moans her head lolling forward.

"Sure you can. I'll help you," Prim urges.

Glimmer groans again but sticks her hand out so Prim can haul her up. The sudden movement obviously doesn't sit well with her stomach and she claps a hand over her mouth. Prim sees the urgency of the situation and starts dragging Glimmer to the fitting room. Glimmer would be distraught if she ruined her dress.

However I needn't have worried about the dress as Glimmer is almost at the fitting room when the door opens and a woman enters with a small girl. The girl makes the mistake of getting in Glimmer's way and by then it is too late. Unable to hold it in any longer Glimmer launches the bubbly vomit away from the dress and onto the child. It all happens in slow motion as it flies through the air and lands right on top of the girls caramel curls.

Everyone is silent for a moment as it all sinks in. Then after about 10 seconds the little girl starts screaming. The mother goes to comfort her, giving Glimmer an evil look. Cinna and Glimmer apologise profusely before Cinna takes the girl away to get cleaned up. Glimmer looks mortified and Prim drags her away.

Effie is furious. It is the height of bad manners to behave like that in public. She is a real stickler for good manners and is mortified by her daughter.

"That's her father in her!" she complains. "Doesn't know her own limits!"

I nod my head absentmindedly as Cinna comes back. Effie is immediately on her feet apologising and offering to pay compensation.

"The woman will probably want you to pay for dry cleaning but you don't have to worry about me. Unbelievably this is not the first time something like this has happened," he reassures.

"Really?" I ask curious.

"One bride had really bad diarrhoea but did not tell me. I was left with three very brown looking dresses at the end," he replies.

Effie's hand flies up to her mouth in shock and I scrunch my nose in disgust. That is on par with how Glimmer just acted.

A while late Prim brings an embarrassed Glimmer out of the fitting room and Glimmer apologises again for her behaviour. Cinna forgives her and tells her she will be a beautiful bride on her wedding day. This cheers her up and we finally get to leave this place.

* * *

We arrive back at the house to find all the men in the kitchen marvelling at what they had shot today. Glimmer immediately runs to Cato and buries her head into his shoulder still mortified about earlier. Cato looks at her concerned and asks her what is wrong. She must mumble what had happened and Cato looks first amused and then sympathetic as he pulls his fiancée closer for comfort, rubbing her arms soothingly.

The rest of the men are all huddled round my dad. I pick up that Dad managed to bring down that elusive stag that had been rumoured earlier. Everyone is chipping in their version of how they saw the stag fall. Everyone congratulates my dad on his good shot.

This doesn't surprise me. Dad is an experienced hunter having done it since he was a teenager. Back then though it was not for lesiure but necessity. He needed to feed his family. His dad and died when he was 12 and his mom was left to support 4 kids on minimum wage pay. So my dad learned to hunt and used to pouch on the large estates. The men that used to curse my dad for pouching on their land now worship him like a god.

My earlier disappointment for being excluded from the trip resurfaces. I can't believe I have spent my day trying on dresses instead of out hunting with my dad. It sounded like a memorable trip.

Peeta is in the thick of the congratulations. He stands right next to my dad and I see Dad slap him on the shoulder after Peeta says something funny. Peeta than laughs heartily at something my dad said. The sight confuses me. I have never seen them bond like this before.

Dad has always liked Peeta. He has always found him charming and polite but they are quite different people. Peeta is more creative and outgoing while Dad is a more solitary figure who has no real interest in art. It is strange that although Gale is more similar to my dad, I had never seen him bond like this with him. For a reason I can't quite pinpoint it makes me happy to see Peeta and my dad getting on so well.

They both stop chatting to each other as they catch sight of me. They both smile at me and make their way over. Peeta wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my temple on his arrival.

"How was the fitting?" he asks rubbing a soothing circle on my back.

"Excruciating. Glimmer got drunk and threw up on a small child," I reply.

Dad and Peeta's eyes widen with surprise.

"You're joking?" Peeta asks shocked.

"I'm not kidding. Effie had a fit!" I exclaim.

We all turn now to see Effie ranting to Haymitch about their daughter. Haymitch looks bored and is clearly not listening. We all laugh at the sight.

"Well your dad was pretty impressive today. Took that stag down with one shot! No thanks to me though. I was scaring away everything in a two mile radius!" Peeta declares.

Dad laughs.

"I didn't know it was possible to walk so loud! I think it has gotten worse since that time I took you out as a kid," Dad laughs.

I laugh too remembering when Peeta used to try and sneak up on Madge and I in an effort to scare us. He never did though. We heard him coming from miles away.

"I think I'll let you stick to the hunting," he says with a smile. "I'll stay at home and bake cakes."

I smile at him liking how the roles would be reversed in our relationship.

Just then Gale comes across and joins our conversation.

"How does it feel to be the girl in your relationship?" he asks a little smugly.

I scowl at him. If this comment had come from anyone else I might have taken it as a joke but I know Gale meant it as an insult. Wasn't he texting me how bad all the men were at hunting earlier? He hasn't called anyone else a girl.

"Peeta doesn't need to be good at hunting. He has other skills that satisfy me," I bite back.

Dad goes red at what I have just insinuated and even Peeta looks a little embarrassed. He averts his eyes to the ground.

I don't know where that came from. I just don't want people to insult Peeta. He is one of the best people I know and I suddenly feel protective of him. Gale narrows his eyes at me.

"I'm glad he pleases you so," he says through gritted teeth.

I move closer to Peeta and give him a squeeze. He looks back up and places another kiss on the side of my head before turning and smiling at Gale.

"We make each other very happy," he states.

Gale doesn't reply and instead goes over to his wife who has just walked in.

Dad still looks uncomfortable and also excuses himself so he can go and talk to Prim. I am left standing next to Peeta, an arm wrapped around his waist, feeling content and not really wanting to let go.


	6. Chapter 6: Wednesday

**A/N: Thank you again for people's continuing support. A few people have asked about seeing some of the story in Peeta's POV. I hadn't planned on it. I think it's better for the continuity of the story if I stick with Katniss's POV. I will however make some of Peeta's thoughts about the whole scenario clearer as the story goes on. I hope this will be enough to satisfy people. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Wednesday_

On Wednesday morning Peeta tries to get up quieter than he did the previous day but his loud footfall still wakes me up earlier than I would like. After drifting for a few moments I decide I might as well make the most of the morning and get up and go for a run. I grab a pair of leggings, oversized t-shirt and my running shoes and make my way outside.

Being this early in the morning the air is still cool and perfect to run in. Without even thinking I head straight for the woods. The birds are just waking up and their early morning song welcomes me as I approach. As soon as I enter the woods I love, I immediately begin to relax. However just as I am about to set off a male voice calls after me.

"Catnip! Wait up!" Gale calls.

I stop and groan. After our last couple of conversations I just want to stay away from Gale Hawthorne. I don't want another argument. I think about ignoring him and to just run on but know his long legs will catch up with me easily. He is nothing but determined.

He catches up with me breathing slightly heavily after his brief burst to reach me. I look at him annoyed.

"What do you want?" I demand.

Gale hears my tone and puts his hands up in defence.

"Don't bite my head off just yet. I just wanted to come and apologise to you and Peeta about how I have been treating you both. I've been a jerk," he replies.

I eye him suspiciously. I try to work out what game he is playing.

"You were," I reply.

"I know and I am sorry. Peeta is a really nice guy. I've always liked him. I guess your relationship took me a bit by surprise. I just always assumed you saw him as a big brother."

I look down a little guilty. Even though I don't particularly like Gale at this moment in time, it still doesn't make lying any easier.

"Things change," I reply keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Well I'm glad. I can tell you are really happy and I'm pleased for you. We were such good friends before and it's a shame that we have lost that. If I stop being a jerk, do you think maybe we could be friends again?" he asks.

I study him carefully. He looks genuinely hopeful that we can be friends again. I don't know if that is possible. He has yet to acknowledge the fact that it is his fault we are not friends any more. I don't think he understands the amount of hurt he caused me. I think I will always associate pain with him.

On the other hand he does seem genuinely sorry for his behaviour this week. We still have 4 days left of this wedding and as bridesmaid and best man we can't avoid each other. I can at least meet him half way and be civil towards him this week.

I shrug my shoulders indifferently and reply, "Sure. Why not?"

Gale grins and instantly relaxes his shoulders.

"Great. I take it you are going for a run. Mind if I join you?" he asks.

I tell him that's fine and he challenges me to a race. Due to my shorter legs he gives me a slight head start. I sprint off into the woods knowing he will be chasing me soon. I race down the bumpy path, placing my feet carefully so I don't go over on my ankle. I have the advantage of knowing these paths well and know exactly which patches to watch out for.

A few moments later I hear Gale's footsteps pounding behind me. He is gaining on me. Gale may be tall but I have always had a lot of straight line speed and this helps neutralise his advantage. I know the race will be close and I can see the finishing point just up ahead; a fallen old log. I put my head down and pump my arms faster as I narrow in on the finish line.

I feel like a kid again where I'm running just because it's fun and not under some pretence to keep fit. As I feel Gale barrelling towards me I give it one last push and reach the log before Gale crashes into it and tumbles over landing on his backside in a pile of prickly bushes. He sits up a bit dazed and I can't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

"I win!" I declare triumphantly after I have finally managed to stop laughing.

Gale picks himself up and dusts himself down.

"I forgot how stubborn you are. You never give up," he replies with a grin. "And wipe that grin off your face. I could have been seriously hurt!"

I just laugh at him again. After staring at me sternly for a few moments his lips begin to twitch upwards and he joins me in my laughter.

"Okay, okay. I guess it must have looked funny to anyone else looking at it," he concedes.

I nod my head and continue to laugh.

"I haven't run like that in years!" I declare.

"Me neither. It's pretty freeing," Gale replies.

I nod my head in agreement.

"You'll be chasing after your twins soon," I point out.

"I guess," Gale replies, some of his laughter disappearing.

I frown. I find his response a little surprising. He seemed so excited about the twins whenever he has talked about them before. Now he looks a little scared.

With the atmosphere becoming a bit awkward I move to change the subject. I suggest that we start our proper run. Gale looks relieved at my suggestion and immediately falls into pace beside me.

We jog along at a brisk pace and Gale actually starts asking me about my new job. I tell him about my plans and the new project we are setting up to encourage teenagers to use the parks more. He seems genuinely interested in what I am doing.

Along the way we come across a patch of wild strawberries and we make a game of throwing and catching them in our mouths. Gale gets me back for laughing at him earlier as he hits me in the eye with a particularly juicy one.

The whole run ends up being rather enjoyable. For once Gale is not trying to put me down and it is almost back to how it used to be between us. We used to come to the woods all the time without a care in the world and spend all day laughing and being silly. The whole situation feels so familiar. It's like putting on an old pair of comfy shoes.

* * *

We finally return to the house laughing about the time we challenged a bear for some honey. Prim is sitting on the veranda reading a book and looks up at us as we approach. She sees the camaraderie we are sharing and immediately knits her eyebrows together into a frown. I immediately stop when I see this. I shouldn't been seen laughing with an ex. I am supposed to have a boyfriend.

Gale says goodbye completely oblivious and I chastise myself for being so stupid. I have nothing to gain from getting close to Gale again. He's married and only has the potential to hurt me. I am only setting myself up for more heartache. It doesn't matter that it feels familiar and good.

Prim watches Gale leave and slams her book shut.

"Does Peeta know that you are hanging out with Gale?" she asks accusingly.

"He doesn't control who I spend time with," I reply a little too harshly, mainly because I know she is right. I shouldn't be spending time with Gale.

"I don't think he would be happy if he had seen the pair of you just then," Prim continues. "Peeta is such a good guy. Don't mess things up and break his heart."

The thought of breaking Peeta's heart seems ridiculous to me. I don't think I have the ability to break anyone's heart. It does surprise me how protective Prim is being over Peeta. I'm her sister. Shouldn't she be worried about me getting my heart broken? I suppose it just highlights Peeta's charm. He makes even my own family like him more than me.

"We trust each other completely," I reply.

As I say this the image of Peeta with his ex-girlfriend laughing and joking enters my brain. For some reason the image doesn't sit right with me and I feel something akin to jealously.

Prim gives me a look that says she hopes we do and picks up her book and leaves.

My earlier joy from running has soured now. I hate getting into confrontations with Prim, particularly when I know she is right. I was stupid with Gale today.

Strangely my thoughts turn to Peeta and his sparkly blue eyes and kind smile. Suddenly I know he is the person I need to see to cheer myself up. I stalk my way through the house to look for any signs of him. I don't have to look very far before I find him, unsurprisingly, in the kitchen pulling a batch of cheese buns out the oven.

He is wearing a tight white t-shirt and as he reaches for the buns I admire the way the muscles move in his back. He really does have an appealing physique. He turns around and catches me staring. I look away quickly as he places the buns down and gives me a smug grin.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks smugly.

I fight the blush that threatens to rise in my cheeks. This is Peeta. He is like a brother to me. I shouldn't be staring at him like that. I try to compose myself and act indifferent.

"Well yes I was enjoying the sight of your buns. Please tell me they are my cheese buns?" I reply.

Peeta chuckles.

"If that was your attempt of innuendo, it was rubbish. But yes these are cheese buns. I did promise you some if you didn't kill Glimmer yesterday. This is your reward," he confirms making a big show of presenting them to me.

I grin happily and immediately reach for one but Peeta slaps my hand out the way.

"Patience. You have to wait for them to cool," he says. "I don't know how you stay so skinny. You have no self-control."

I scowl but plop down on the high stool to wait for them to cool. Peeta asks me about my morning and I tell him I went for a run. I don't mention Gale. For some reason Gale and Peeta don't co-exist well together in my mind. Peeta retells me some crazy dream he had last night that involved aliens and baking. I forget about Gale and wait impatiently for my cheese buns.

After what seems like the longest 15 minutes of my life, Peeta deems the cheese buns fit for my consumption. I take two and gorge on them before he can stop me. Peeta looks at me with a bemused look on his face. He shakes his head before tucking into his own cheese bun.

Our conversation turns to the mixed doubles couple tennis tournament which is on the itinerary for today. Glimmer played tennis in high school and throughout college and therefore took the wedding as an opportunity to remind everybody how good she is at it. Before I dragged Peeta into this hoopla I had been excused from participating as I didn't have a partner. I had been looking forward to a more relaxing day, watching from the sidelines and making the most of the courtside buffet, but I have no such option now. Glimmer expects me and Peeta to compete and after unintentionally upstaging her at the cocktail reception she is determined to beat us. She is very strong willed and I hate to think what we will see if she loses.

"So tactics for today?" Peeta asks.

"Hit the ball back," I reply.

Peeta grins. Both he and I are athletic and don't do too badly at tennis but to try and out play Glimmer is a waste of time.

"Sounds good," he replies picking up another cheese bun. "I don't think tennis champions stuff themselves with cheese buns before a big tournament though."

I smile in agreement with him before taking a bun he has offered me. If we are going to get beat, we might as well enjoy ourselves beforehand.

Shortly after we both get changed and ready for the tennis. Peeta has decided to wear a ridiculous bright pink bandana and has styled his hair so that it sticks out of it at odd angles. He sees my amused expression and smiles.

"Don't you like my bandana? I'm keeping up with Glimmer's pink theme. Might get us an extra point!" he says sarcastically.

I shake my head at him.

"Maybe it will distract our opponents," I reply with a grin.

"We've got that covered with your short shorts," Peeta says nudging me with his elbow.

I self consciously tug down the bottom of my shorts. I haven't really played tennis since high school and had to dig out my old shorts from back then. I think they must be my shortest item of clothing I own. Peeta sees my embarrassment and pulls me to him.

"Don't worry. You've got great legs," he whispers in my ear.

A shiver goes up my spine as his breath hits that spot behind my ear.

"Come on," he says to me, picking up my hand and tugging me in the direction of the tennis courts. "Effie will probably disqualify us if we are late."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I grumble as I let Peeta pull me along.

* * *

When we arrive at the 2 freshly cut, pristine, grass tennis courts, Glimmer is already putting Cato through some complicated stretches. She eyes Peeta and me as we arrive. I just ignore her and go to stand next to my mom and dad. Dad got really into tennis after he married Mom and is eager to show that age doesn't matter.

"Ready to show them Dad?" I ask.

He grins back at me.

"You bet. Though unfortunately we have Cato and Glimmer up first," he replies.

"Good luck with that," I snort.

Dad then goes into a big spiel about Glimmer's tennis weaknesses and how to exploit them. I let him ramble on pretending to care about his plight. I feel sorry for Mom. She clearly couldn't care less.

As we are now in public, Peeta tucks me into his side and rubs soothing circles on my back. I am amazed at how comfortable I am having him touch me. Instead of finding it annoying, like I did with Gale, I actually find it comforting. This has a lot to do with Peeta. He just has one of those personalities that just calms and soothes you. Gale was always so fiery. It was difficult for him to have that effect on me.

Effie makes sure the tournament starts on time. There are 16 couples competing today. It is a simple knock out competition with a team having to win 3 matches to get to the final. I see the draw and realise that we can only meet Glimmer in the final. With any luck we will be knocked out before then. In that case we won't have to face her wrath.

Glimmer of course sets off the tournament against my parents. Peeta grabs a seat and pulls me onto his lap. I give him a confused look.

"Trust me. This looks convincing," he explains placing a kiss on my temple.

I shrug my shoulders and try to ignore how comfortable I am sitting in his arms.

From the outset Glimmer makes her intent clear. She shows no mercy. She hammers balls across the court and at times actually looks like she is aiming for my parents. Cato is good too but Glimmer dominates the court, chasing after every ball and then pummelling it down the line. Even with my dad's tactics he stands no chance against her. His older joints make it difficult for him to reach the ball in time. Cato and Glimmer win convincingly 6-2, 6-1. Glimmer squeals in delight and jumps on Cato to give him a kiss in celebration.

Dad stalks off the court breathing heavily but looking determined. He plonks down next to us.

"You two have to beat her. She's powerful but not that accurate. I believe you can take her down," he states determinedly.

Peeta and I share a look. I don't really care about beating Glimmer but I would do anything for my dad. Peeta and I nod our heads in agreement and Dad leans forward to give us instructions for our first match.

Luckily for us our first match is against Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie. Uncle Haymitch used to be a good tennis player in his day even representing the state but years of inaction and alcohol has made him slow and less mobile. Every now and again he hits a good shot that beats us but playing them is relatively easy.

The best part of the match is watching him play with Aunt Effie. Whenever Haymitch misses a shot he utters a string of curses. Effie, who hates bad manners, does not appreciate this and berates him every time he goes off. It all comes to a head when Haymitch puts an easy smash into the net and screams swear words that even I have never heard of. This is the last straw for Effie and they end up having a full blown argument on the middle of the court. Needless to say Peeta and I watch the whole thing unfold amused and go on to win 6-3, 6-3.

When we win Peeta high fives me and pulls me in by the waist for a short kiss.

"Anything Glimmer can do…" he states.

I can only nod my head lamely at a loss of what to say.

Dad slaps Peeta on the shoulder when we walk over.

"Absolutely brilliant!" he declares. "Peeta, great serve. Katniss I want you to go forward more. You are a good volleyer."

Peeta and I nod our heads as Dad coaches us through the next match. I have to say, that although I don't care about winning, it is nice to spend time with my dad. It's been too long since we last hung out like this. Things have just been so busy at work. I miss spending time with him. I savour any moment I get to be with him.

With my dad's help we win our next 2 matches comfortably. Together Peeta and I make a pretty good team. Our strengths and weaknesses complement each other. I even end up enjoying myself. Peeta may be good but he doesn't take it too seriously. We end up laughing between most of the points. This is in contrast to Glimmer who scolds Cato every time they lose a point. Peeta and I don't care and make jokes about our bad shots. It's only a game.

Glimmer and Cato also win their matches easily. Glimmer gets more brutal as the games go on. In their last match she actually hammers a ball straight at Cashmere's head. This causes Cashmere to fall backwards and hit the ground with a bump. Everyone except Glimmer rushes to check if she is okay. Glimmer just accuses Cashmere of being over dramatic.

Eventually Cashmere gets up and is escorted off the tennis court clutching a bag of ice to her head. Unsurprising she and her boyfriend, Brutus, forfeit the game and Glimmer and Cato meet Peeta and I in the final.

Dad huddles Peeta and I round before we take to the courts to face Glimmer.

"Try to take her out to the corners. She's not accurate on the run," my dad couches us. "Don't be afraid to hit it hard at them. They will."

Peeta and I both nod our heads and Dad makes us do this silly hand raising gesture before we go on.

I stand across the net from Glimmer and stare her down. Now that I am in the final, my competitive edge kicks in and I want to beat her.

Cato gets ready to serve and Peeta crouches into position, ready for the ball. Cato pulls his arm back and throws the ball high into the air. He smashes the ball down onto the central service line. Peeta lurches to reach it but his racket only meets with air as the ball flies past. They win the point.

Not a great start. We are going to have to win this the hard way.

Cato hammers down more fast serves that we struggle to return. The ones we do manage to, Glimmer in on in an instant and swots them away easily. The first game is lost quickly.

The match is played at a frantic pace. Glimmer and Cato have a lot more power than anyone else we have played today and we struggle to keep up. They win the first set 6-4. I see my dad hang his head in his hands as yet another ball goes past us.

We manage to get in the lead in the second set only to surrender it a game later. Twice Glimmer sends a ball zooming my way and I have to duck to avoid getting hit. She doesn't even pretend that it was an accident. She just stares at me challengingly from across the net.

Before we know it Peeta and I are facing match point. Cato hammers down another big serve and I only just manage to get it back. Glimmer picks up my return and sends it down the line and past an outstretched Peeta. Glimmer drops her racket in celebration and jumps in the air in delight. Cato comes up to her and she jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kisses him deeply.

Peeta gives me a "what can we do?" look and comes over to embrace me. I return the embrace happily and inhale the sweet smell of cinnamon he still has from baking this morning. I find in the end I don't care about losing. I did want to beat her in that last match but on hindsight I don't think I could handle what she would have done if she had lost. I had a really good time playing with Peeta so I focus on that instead.

Peeta and I walk hand in hand back to my parents. Dad looks more devastated about our loss than we do.

"Commiserations," Mom says sympathetically.

Peeta smiles gratefully at her.

"It's okay," he replies. "I have the only prize I want anyway."

He then places a kiss on my temple and I realise he means me. I blush at the compliment.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" I ask looking up at him.

"I guess I watch more romantic comedies than you do," he jokes.

My parents chuckle at his words and we try to cheer my dad up about us losing.

The crowd begin to disperse so Peeta and I begin to wonder back leisurely. We chat amiably as we relive some of the more interesting moments of the tennis. Peeta is an animated story teller and uses lots of hand gestures and facial expressions. I find myself clutching my sides to stop them from hurting after laughing so much. I can't remember a time I have laughed so hard.

I am in absolute agony as he does an impression of Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie bickering today. He nails Effie's high pitched tones and Haymitch's gruff grumbles.

"Haymitch, it is indespicable to use that sort of language," he declares in Effie's pompous tone.

"For Christ sake woman! It's in a man's DNA to swear!" he then says impersonating Haymitch.

I'm in danger of needing to stop so I can sit down. I am finding it difficult to breathe through all my laughter. Peeta seems to enjoy seeing my amusement and continues to ramble on as we walk back. I never stop laughing the entire way there.

We eventually reach the house where homemade lemonade is waiting for us. I try to calm myself down as we get closer to people again. Peeta decides to head up for a shower and excuses himself.

"Won't be long," he says bending down to give me a kiss that was longer than I was expecting.

As he pulls away I catch Madge staring at me from across the room. After speaking to her yesterday I know she finds the whole situation weird and found the kiss at the cocktail reception really uncomfortable. Peeta and I are the two people, aside from Thom, she is closest too and it must be difficult to see us act this way. It's made even harder by the fact she knows it is not real. She's even admitted she is surprised at how convincing we have been. She has to keep a secret she doesn't agree with.

The look she gives me suggests she is confused about what Peeta and I are doing. It's like she can't figure out if it is real or not. I decide to ignore the look. She must know it is not real.


	7. Chapter 7: Wednesday

Chapter 7

Wednesday

Glimmer is in a really good mood after the tennis tournament. Much to my relief she ignores Peeta and I for the remainder of the afternoon. It's nice not having her bombard us with questions and I relax as I talk with other guests.

A lot of the talk among the younger guests is about the bachelor and bachelorette parties that take place this evening. This, being Glimmer, means it is of course themed. It is an excuse for her to dress up as a complete slut and get away with it. All the girls are going out dressed as playboy bunnies. Feminism i definitely taking a hit tonight. The boys don't have it much better and will probably look like a bunch of male strippers as they all dress up as cops and firemen.

Glimmer leaves a good 2 hours before we are due to leave in order to get ready. I hate to think how much time she wastes in front of a mirror. After Glimmer a steady stream of people leave to get ready. Peeta and I are some of the last ones to leave and we make our way back to our room contentedly. It is getting easier to be around him. I am definitely more affectionate around him and the small kisses are getting more frequent. I think people are definitely convinced we are a couple.

Once he closes the door behind us he stuffs his hands in his jeans pocket and looks at me a little nervously. I give him a confused look. What is he worrying about?

"I hope I didn't overstep the mark today with all the kisses. I know we said we'd limit the ones we do on the lips," he says chewing his bottom lip. He looks nervous.

I stop and think about this for a second. Yes there were a lot of kisses today but none of them were quite as deep as that one on the first night. Those are the types of kisses we are trying to avoid. I haven't minded any of the other kisses and today I accepted them all readily.

"Not at all. At least your breath doesn't stink," I joke.

Peeta pulls a small smile and then looks at the ground.

"We know they don't mean anything," I add.

Peeta looks back up at me with a strange look.

"Right," he states sadly.

A flash of disappointment crosses his face which only confuses me. What have I said that could disappoint him?

Whatever it is, he doesn't let it bother him for long and he plants a smile on his face.

"Come on. We need to get ready. I can't wait to see you in your bunny outfit," he says cheekily wriggling his eyebrows at me.

I groan. I hate fancy dress and Playboy bunny is at the bottom of my list of appropriate costumes. Every aspect of this wedding seems to be another form of torture.

"Don't say anything smart about it. I've seen your costume and it's not much better," I reply.

Peeta grins. He has chosen to go as a fireman but his costume does not include a shirt.

"If you've got it flaunt it!" Peeta declares as he tenses his arm muscles.

I shake my head at him, grab my costume from out my suitcase and head to the bathroom to get changed.

"You're just as bad as her!" I exclaim as I pass him on the way to the bathroom.

Peeta just grins again before searching through his bag for his own costume. I close the bathroom door and stare in disgust at my costume. I am most ashamed at the fact I actually owned one before this wedding. In junior year of college the archery club had had a bunny and hunter party. I dressed as a Playboy bunny while Gale dressed as Robin Hood. The aim was for the "hunters" to catch the "bunnies". Thankfully Gale caught me. It was one of those nights that could only have happened in college. Just any excuse for people to dress up and get drunk. You were seen as a bad sport if you didn't.

I pull off my jeans and t-shirt and slip on the black corset and matching hot pants. I had tried it on just before I came up for the wedding and was proud that it still fitted. Fitness is important to me and I have always enjoyed running and other sports. Whenever work is not too busy I find opportunities to get my endorphins flowing. And it has paid off now. My body, thankfully, hasn't changed much since I was 20.

I stare back at my reflection in the mirror. It has always baffled me why girls enjoy dressing up in this way. It is like wearing a big sign declaring that I am easy, take me home tonight! Madge and Prim say that it is just a bit of fun and I take it too seriously. I just wish fun didn't make me feel so uncomfortable.

I dab on a bit of makeup and then head back out to Peeta.

He has his back turned to me and he is only just pulling his fireman pants up as I enter. I catch a glimpse of his very pert behind.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I thought you would be changed!" I apologise as I jump to turn to face the wall flushed. I can't believe I just walked in on him changing.

I hear Peeta chuckle behind me.

"You can turn round now. I'm semi decent," he replies.

Slowly I turn round to face him, my cheeks red and my eyes looking at the floor. Eventually I pull my head up and look him in the eye. He stands in front of me, the yellow pants now on and being held up by a pair of orange suspenders. He wears no shirt and has crossed his arms across his chest wearing an amused look on his face.

My eyes linger for longer than they probably should on his toned torso. I have seen his naked chest many times before. He has no problem wondering around our apartment in only a towel but this is the first time it has had any effect on me.

I take him all in; the defined abs and deep v that leads down into his pants. My eyes follow the trail of light blonde hairs that run down from his naval and past his waist band. I am suddenly curious to know what that trail leads to.

Peeta clears his throat and I snap back to look at his face embarrassed. My cheeks burn with the blush that has risen there. He looks back at me a little smugly but doesn't provide any comment at my blatant appraisal of his body.

"Well aren't we a pair," Peeta says while pulling on his fireman jacket. He doesn't wear a t-shirt so his defined abs are still on display. "There should be a law against people over 22 dressing like this."

This helps me forget my earlier embarrassment as I laugh at his comment.

"I can't decide if you look more like a male stripper or a member of The Village People," I tease.

"Well I do rock YMCA," Peeta replies with a grin. He then spots my Playboy ears lying on the dresser and goes to pick them up. He walks over to me and places them gently on top of my head. His hand drops to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear after her has straightened my ears out.

"I think you pull this look off better than I do though," he says softly his fingers lightly tracing my cheek.

The atmosphere has suddenly changed. No longer joking but more intense. I stare up at him momentarily locked onto the spot. His face is so close to mine and my heart begins to beat faster. The air in the room seems to get hotter and I find it more difficult to breathe. I can smell the musky scent of his cologne and instantly realise I have always associated this smell with him. He stares at me intently as if searching for something in my features. I can only stare back at him noticing that there are tiny specks of purple in his blue irises.

Suddenly he steps back breaking the tension in the room. He runs his hand down my arm to reach for my hand.

"Come on. I have fires to put out and kittens to rescue from trees!" Peeta jokes as he places his fireman hat on his head.

I've lost the ability to speak so I just nod my head as I let him lead me out the room.

* * *

As we make our way down I feel something vibrating at my side. Peeta immediately lets go of my hand and fumbles for the cell phone in his pocket. He reads the caller ID and grimaces.

"I have to take this. It's my mom. Probably phoning to check up on how you are doing. She definitely likes you more than me. Might as well answer while I am still sober," he explains.

I tell him that's fine and he goes off to somewhere more private. I carry on to the meeting place downstairs but I as turn the corner I bump in to Gale. He looks me up and down in my costume with a cheeky grin on his face. I cross my arms across my chest to try and shield myself from him.

"My time machine worked! It's junior year of college again!" he declares jokingly.

I let out a snort and relax a little at his comment.

"If I'm right in thinking you were Robin Hood back then and not a cop," I reply with a grin, flicking his replica police badge.

Gale has on the stereotypical cop outfit complete with hat and bludgeoning baton. His muscular body fills out the uniform well.

"Tights just don't do it for me anymore. But you on the other hand look hotter than you did back then," he states.

"Hardly," I blush looking down.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Though I can't believe you still have this outfit. I thought you wanted to burn it after that night," he replies.

"Madge wouldn't let me. Said I'd never know when I might need it again. I suppose subconsciously I always knew Glimmer would make me wear this. This whole wedding is a bunch of clichés and this theme is the ultimate female night out cliché."

"Well someone has to do them for them to become clichés."

"So I suppose you didn't have a theme for your bachelor party?"

"Coal miners," he replies with a grin.

"What?" I snort surprised.

"What? I was going through a phase where I was fascinated by coal. Plus I really wanted to wear the hat," he explains.

I shake my head.

"Well at least it was original," I say.

Gale smiles and nods his head in agreement.

"Seems a lifetime ago," he says suddenly solemn.

I become confused in his sudden change of mood. He looks despondent as he looks down at his shoes, scuffing a spot on the carpet.

"It was only 3 years ago," I point out.

He raises his head as he answers me.

"I know. It's just… have you ever woken up one morning and thought how did I get here?" he asks me earnestly.

I shake my head. He takes a deep breath before proceeding.

"It just seems like one minute I was in college having fun and the next thing I know I am married with 2 kids on the way. It feels like I have missed out on the last 6 years of my life," he declares.

"But being married with kids are good things to have," I say trying to comfort him. I move closer and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"So everyone keeps telling me. But at times I think you have it right. I envy you being so free and unattached. You can do whatever you want. Nothing is holding you back. I'm stuck and I am scared that I won't be good enough for my family."

I don't tell him that being unattached is not as great as it seems. I have spent my single years immersed in my work. I have hardly been making the most of being young, free and single. I do understand it must be scary becoming a new parent. It's the fear of the unknown but I know Gale will be a good father. He practically raised his brother and sisters after his dad left.

"You'll be great. You've practically did the father thing with your younger siblings," I reassure him now rubbing circles on his back.

"That's the thing! I spent my whole youth being a parent. Going to college was suppose to allow me to be finally free but the first chance I got I tied myself down. There are so many things I want to do but I won't have the time to do anymore!" he exclaims.

He then pauses and looks down at me seriously, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Sometimes I think I made a mistake letting you go. We could have down all those things together. Seen the world," he says softly.

I am now made aware of how close we have got, our bodies almost touching and my arm wrapped around his shoulder. My head screams at me to move away but my body seems to have forgotten how to function. I just stand there motionless as he stares at me expectedly. Slowly his lips make their way down to mine and he presses them against me.

Instantly I am hit with the familiarity of his kisses; the peppermint taste of his tooth paste, the slightly chapped feeling of his lips. My lips must have muscle memory as they move to kiss him back in just the way I know he likes. He pulls me closer as he feels me respond and groans into the kiss as he tries to make it deeper. As he does Peeta's face pops up in my head.

The surprise of this thought is enough to pull me to my senses and I spring away from Gale putting a good few feet between us.

"We shouldn't have done that," I say ashamed. "It was wrong."

"No. Don't you see, maybe this is a sign," Gale answers as he takes a step towards me, reaching out for me.

I take another step back from him shaking my head. The kiss was all wrong. It felt wrong.

"You have a wife and twins on the way and I… oh god… I have Peeta," I stutter my hand flying to my mouth as I remember Peeta. Gale goes to speak again but I cut him off.

"We were over a long time ago. You're just scared about becoming a dad. Go back to your wife and leave me alone," I say determinedly before dashing off to get as far away from him as possible.

I have been so stupid. I shouldn't have got myself in that position. I may have never liked Leevy but I wouldn't wish what I have just done to her.

The kiss itself felt all wrong. It was not like when we were dating and I would get lost in his kisses. Our kisses back then were so fiery, both of us fighting for dominance. It was always hot and passionate but that kiss just then was nothing like that. I just went through the motions. It didn't stir anything up in me. It was robotic.

I am not looking where I am going and soon bump into a solid figure.

"Katniss, why are you going this way? Everyone is meeting downstairs," Peeta asks confused.

I look up at him relieved he is here before flinging my arms around his neck. Peeta immediately senses I am upset and wraps his arms around me to comfort me.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" he asks concerned.

"I'm a horrible person," I admit.

"Why?"

I don't know how to tell him. For some reason I feel like I have betrayed him.

"Gale kissed me," I mumble into his jacket.

I feel his arms tense around me.

"He what?" Peeta asks angrily.

I look up at Peeta now and see the rage in his brilliant blue eyes.

"We were just talking and then he was saying all this stuff about how he feels trapped and he can't do all these things he wants to. He said he thought he made a mistake breaking up me," I say trying to prevent the tears that threaten to fall.

"And then he kissed you," Peeta says sternly.

I nod my head.

"And I kissed him back. I'm such a horrible person. Who's kisses someone else's husband?" I say.

Peeta grabs hold of my shoulders and looks me straight in the eye.

"Were you the one who stopped it?" he asks seriously. I nod. He blows a sigh of relief before proceeding. "Then you have nothing to be ashamed of. Gale is the bad guy. He is the one that kissed someone other than his wife. He is the one that took advantage of your lingering feelings for him."

I turn over what Peeta has just said. It is now I realise that he is wrong, I don't have any lingering feelings for Gale anymore. I am just not attracted to him. The kiss proved he doesn't have the same effect on me as he did back in college. This realisation is freeing and I can feel the fog that had surrounded me ever since college being lifted off. I have spent too many years exhausting myself in my attempts to forget about him. Now I am finally free to live my life how I want to.

I look up at the kind man who has always looked out for me. I nod my head at him and burrow myself back against his chest. I let myself relax into his embrace as he rubs soothing circles on my back. Here I feel content.

I don't know how long we stand there but eventually I pry myself off him and recompose myself for the people waiting downstairs. I lace my fingers with Peeta's, let him know I am fine now and we make our way downstairs.

* * *

Everyone is waiting in the entrance way, an array of bunny ears, fireman hats and police batons. Glimmer stands by Cato, twirling her hair as he squeaks her bunny tail. I spy Gale across the room talking to some of his work buddies. Leevy can't come out tonight because she is pregnant. He stares at me as I enter but I avoid his gaze. Peeta gives Gale an angry glare as we walk past and go over to Madge and Thom. Madge smiles at me when we arrive.

"I am so jealous that you can still fit in that thing! And I see what you eat!" Madge declares.

Thom wraps his arm around her waist.

"You look just as smoking hot, babe," Thom tells her placing a kiss on her temple.

"Just as?" Madge questions.

"Well… I mean… Katniss looks good… and you… ah…look good too," Thom bumbles trying to dig himself out a hole.

Peeta and I both laugh and Madge gives Thom a playful nudge.

"Compliments are not your strong point," Madge grins before placing a small kiss on his lips.

Thom relaxes and deepens the kiss a little. Peeta and I watch on contentedly standing in each other's arms.

Soon the larger hummer limo Glimmer has ordered arrives and the girls get ready to depart. Many of the girls say goodbye to their boyfriends and husbands before they leave. Gale is still looking over at me and I can tell it bothers Peeta.

Peeta stops me from following Madge and pulls my lips up for a deep kiss. This kiss is more like the one at the cocktail reception and not the small ones we have been sharing ever since. All my nerves begin to tingle as Peeta tangles his tongue with mine. I pull him closer desperate to feel the heat that seems to be radiating off him.

Peeta is the one to break the kiss and he rests his forehead against mine.

"Remember that when the strippers are gyrating all around you," he says huskily.

I nod my head as I inhale his musky scent. He lets go of me and walks me to the door. I see him give Gale another angry stare as we leave.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you don't all hate me too much for Katniss's kiss with Gale. I felt it was important for her to move on. With Gale out the way there will be more time dedicated to Peeta. **

**This marks the half way stage of the story. The next chapter will be the rest of bachelorette party, but there will still be room for some Katniss and Peeta moments. **

**Thanks again for everyone who continues to enjoy and support this story. It really means a lot. I hope the rest of the story meets your expectations.**


End file.
